Say What?
by Lexie M
Summary: The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it? Please Read & Review. All Italics are memory flashbacks.
1. Intro

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing:** M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

* * *

Liz Parker smiled as she saw her boyfriend Max Evans walking towards her at the Crash down Café where she worked with her best friend Maria De Luca. She saw him smile back at her. Her heart soared just at that site.  
  
"You really need to tone that down," Maria stressed the word really. "You're actually drooling this time. Just by that site alone you would never know that you've been dating for almost three years." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Liz laughed and tucked her few loose dark brown hair strands behind her ears, "Maria," she exaggerated a giggle. "I am not that bad."  
  
"Ask the Czechoslovakians," Maria stated about their friends, Max Evans, Michael Guerin and Isabel Evans who were the "Czechoslovakians" the blond haired 17 year old girl was talking about.  
  
"I don't drool, Maria," Liz smiled rolling her eyes at her friend. Then as Max was coming closer Liz got lost in thought about her fellow, "Czechoslovakians."  
  
They weren't Czechoslovakian at all. They were alien-human hybrids that crash landed in the desert near Roswell New Mexico in the late 1940s. With supernatural powers, they were on the run from the "Special Unit" which was a team of scientists and FBI Agents who were seeking them out and hoping to make them test/experiment subjects.  
  
It was hard for the three aliens, whose home planet is Antar, which is in a different galaxy and solar system, to trust the girls with their secrets of being otherworldly after Max had heeled Liz after she got shot in the Crash Down three years ago. Since the shooting at the Crash Down they practically became inseparable from the "Czechoslovakians" as Maria so calls endearingly. All though Max, Michael and Isabel thought they had secrets it was nothing compared to Liz.  
  
Liz had the biggest secret of all. No one but her parents knew and they were the ones you had sworn her to secrecy. She knew the real reason why she was so dangerously attracted to Max Evans, the proclaimed leader of the "Czechoslovakian" trio and future king of the planet Antar.  
  
Liz knew why she was attracted to him because she herself was Antarian. Her parents were both alien-human hybrids that were involved in the spacecraft crash that happened over fifty years ago. The chances were fifty-fifty that she would be born full human or full alien because of her parents' genetic make-up but she had been born full alien with powers more powerful then her three hybrid friends' powers. Her parents were sent with the "Royal Four" which were Max, Michael, Isabel and a blonde Vixen by the name of Tess Harding, who's soul purpose according to herself, was (to be a nuisance and) to "produce" the heir to the Antarian throne along with being the king's "bride". Her parents' jobs were to protect the royal four at all costs. They were also to "produce" the king's real bride but not to let on what their real jobs entailed.  
  
Liz was drilled on a daily basis not to let on to the four other hybrids what or who she was while growing up. It wasn't until the shooting, which her father secretly organized, that she really had any friendships or relationships with the other hybrids. Tess came last year just as Liz and Max were getting settled into their romantic relationship. Tess knew the truth she wasn't a stupid girl, Liz threatened the very basis of Tess' reason for existence.  
  
Nasedo, who was a shape-shifting alien, was Tess' father. Nasedo had been the Antarian Royal Family's arch enemy who cut a deal with the current King's second in command to somehow "produce" an heir to the thrown that the second could have influence over.  
  
Liz kept her mouth shut as Tess and Nasedo popped out of the woodwork to help the remaining royal three to regain some memories of their old lives back on their home planet, knowing full well that their motives weren't what her friends were anticipating.  
  
Her thoughts continued on to an event that the three remaining hybrids had no knowledge of. It was around the time Tess had shown up in Roswell to connect with the first Royal Three. Tess had gone back to Antar a few short months after the event.

* * *

_"You'll be sorry if you ever rat me out Liz Parker." Tess hissed at Liz. Tess was the only one out of the five teen aliens who was even remotely as in control of their powers as Liz is. Tess detected that Liz was one of them but knew that the others had know idea.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ava," Liz hissed. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides now that the natural queen is here to levy up the score I wonder how your dear Uncle Khivar's plan will go into action."  
  
Tess gasped. "How'd you..."  
  
"Tess, I'm the child of the "Royal Four's" protectors. The King and Queen knew of Khivar's disloyalty why do you think they sent protectors? They knew your father would come and try to deceive the crown prince."  
  
Liz saw Tess begin to concentrate probably trying to do a mind warp or produce an electrical charge out of her hands. She laughed, "Try it and die Ava. You're part human you have vulnerabilities that I can really take advantage of."  
  
"Stop calling me Ava."  
  
Liz smiled, "Why it's your Antarian name isn't?"  
  
"You may be more powerful then me Liz because you're full Antarian but your parents are still hybrids which means you can't be more powerful then Nasedo. You better watch out."  
  
"Think what you want Ava. I'm not the one you should be warning. I know the truth. You're going to distort it to Zan, Vilandra and Rath. Zan hated you back when we were all on Antar. What makes you think he'll like you any more when he finds out the real truth?"

* * *

_"Liz," Max's smooth low tone shook Liz out of her reverie.  
  
She smiled, "Oh Hi Max."  
  
"Where were you just now," he asked with one eye brow cocked up in concern. That expression brought visions of their past together to pop up in her front mind.

* * *

_Aliza (Liz) had been out for a walk, it was two weeks before her nuptials to Zan (Max), when Khivar strolled up to her.  
  
He used to be her fantasy man. With his well defined cheek bones, clear blue eyes, short spiky dirty blond hair. He carried a presence around him that was completely conquistador. He had his sights on Aliza too just for the soul purpose of ruining all chances Zan had for the throne.  
  
His smiled sent unwelcome chills down Aliza's spine. "Aliza my sweet, sweet Grace, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
Aliza smiled. Surely Khivar didn't think that her betrothed would allow her to talk a stroll by herself during a Civil War. Zan had been watching her from one of the towers of the Keep that they resided. Rath (Michael) was about a hundred feet behind her.  
  
Khivar was well aware of the situation and sensed Zan and Rath keeping a watchful eye on the future Queen.  
  
"Khivar you are not a simpleton. Surely you know that I'm being protected even if it appears that I'm alone."  
  
"My Grace. I wouldn't let you leave my sight let alone allow you more then five feet away from me fourteen sunrises away from your ceremony."  
  
Aliza smiled demurely. "Even a bridegroom knows when his betroth needs air to breathe Khivar."  
  
Khivar glowered. "He's not worthy of your devotion to him."  
  
"Need I remind you that you are a servant to him and his family Khivar. It would not be wise to betray him or speak vane of him. That would be high treason punishable by execution," she snapped angrily.  
  
Khivar bowed his head. He wasn't going to led Zan get away with marrying anyone he was interested in. "I'm sorry Your Grace. I will learn to hold my tongue next time I have the urge to speak of my prince in vane."  
  
Aliza nodded, politely dismissed herself and walked back up to the Keep where her betroth was expecting her.  
  
"Did he harm a hair on your precious head," Zan asked with concern written all over her as he rushed to her to do a mental inspection of his betroth.  
  
Aliza barely had stepped inside their chambers when Zan had come rushing towards her. "I'm fine my Love. Khivar was just being his harmless self."

* * *

_Liz snapped out of her reverie again, "Nowhere Max. I just had to go over a list of things I had to do today after work mentally." She lied.  
  
Max smiled satisfied with her answer. "Ok, well maybe if you have time you'd like to come and stop by Michael's? We're all planning on watching movies all night."  
  
Liz thought about it for a few moments, "Sure no problem. I'll be there." She smiled. She was relieved too that Tess was on Antar no doubt getting a licking for coming home with a human infant in her womb. "It'll probably be late though. I have to close up tonight." She wondered how Tess was feeling right now in front of Khivar. She had sensed that Tess' child was full human, Khivar wouldn't stand for it, she knew what Khivar would probably do to Tess when the infant would be delivered and found out that it didn't have any powers.  
  
Max smiled, "Ok, Then I'll see you tonight."  
  
"You bet," she smiled back, hoping, Max hadn't caught her little glitch. She had said that she had a list of things to do after work. Then she turned around and said she would be closing the Crash Down tonight. 


	2. Revealing the Truth

* * *

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing:** M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

* * *

"Don't you think Liz has been acting strange lately," Maria asked her friends. They were all at Michael's apartment waiting for Liz to arrive.  
  
"Not more then usual. You know that Liz keeps stuff from us on occasion," Kyle countered shrugging.  
  
"I just don't get her sometimes. It's almost as if she has more secrets then us," Isabel said, the tall blonde hybrid young woman, shook her head and made her hair bounce in waves. "We know that's not possible."  
  
Kyle, Alex, and Maria shook they're heads in disagreement. All three found some peculiar things out about Liz, which she would write off instantly as them just being paranoid about helping out their hybrid friends from the "Special Unit."  
  
"Oh she's got secrets alright. One time I walked in on her in her bedroom, she was in a trance and babbling a chant in a language I never even heard," Maria offered.  
  
"Whenever I see her or hear her talk to her parents they always talk in whispers about important stuff," Alex added.  
  
"In Lab last year we were doing a study on blood cells and she was practically non-existent that whole week," Kyle added.  
  
"I did the same thing but for obvious reasons," Max said shrugging the theory of the blood cells lecture off. "But we know Liz always has her reasons. As I recall that week she and I well...We weren't exactly being the perfect couple. She probably wasn't feeling like herself," Max defended his girlfriend.  
  
"What about the chanting? That was way too bizarre if you ask me," Maria interjected.  
  
Everyone chuckled Maria was the nonsense girl anything that was out of the ordinary was almost illegal to her. "So, Did I miss anything," Liz asked making her presence known. She had heard the entire conversation from out side Michael's door. She had to smile when Max had been defending her.  
  
"Just Maria being her usual self," Max greeted his girl with a smile and inviting arms. Liz walks into his arms, wraps him in a hug and places a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Max grinned it took a lot to get Liz back in his arms like this. He all but shattered all of her trust by sleeping with Tess and ended up getting her pregnant. He was never so relieved to send Tess packing back to Antar last summer. He hated seeing the hurt look on Liz's beautiful face. He remembered a conversation that he stumbled on a week before Tess left for Antar.

* * *

_"How does it feel to know that I win Liz," Tess smiled demurely. "I've sired the heir to the Antarian throne. All you are to Max is his earthly girlfriend with no clue as to who he really is," she sneered.  
  
Max had been standing in the shadows wondering why Tess had been talking to Liz. The two couldn't stand each other, mostly Tess' fault for trying to lure Max away from Liz. In a moment of weakness that's what she did. Liz and Max did nothing but argue once Tess set foot in Roswell. Tess had all but threatened to squash Liz's life.  
  
"Like I care Tess. You got what you wanted. You took what you thought was rightfully yours. Just remember that things don't always go the way you plan," Liz said cryptically.  
  
Max wondered about why Liz said that. It seemed so out of character for her, but shrugged it off. He had shattered her trust, had given himself freely to her opponent and was paying dearly for it. Once Max realized what a mistake he had made it was too late. Liz refused to go anywhere near him let alone be in the same room alone with him. To make matters worse, Jeff and Nancy Parker were packing their daughter off and sending her to boarding school.  
  
"Oh you care, I can feel it. You may be able to fool them Liz Parker but you can't fool me. Remember you and I have something they don't..."  
  
Liz looked up in Max's direction and all conversation stopped. It had been almost as if she sensed that they were being watched and listened too, according to Max's train of thought.  
  
Liz walked away leaving Tess and Max bewildered.  
  
Max walked up to Tess after Liz left, "What was that about?"  
  
"Oh just girl talk," Tess smiled wrapping her arms around Max's neck and leaning up to kiss him.  
  
Max leant down and kissed her out of obligation, knowing full well that the longer he kept this up the more damage he was doing to his relationship to Liz or what was left of the relationship.  
  
"You should be resting." Max addressed Tess. "You don't look so great."  
  
Tess rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. We're going home soon. Then we'll both be fine."  
  
Max sensed that Liz was still nearby and very distraught over the news of hearing that he would probably be going back to his home planet with Tess.  
  
'Damn Connection,' Liz thought from her situation on the other side of the wall.  
  
Max smiled as Liz's thought came into his head. It was true that they were connected they had a bond that not even Tess had with Max. It was hard to explain and both Max and Liz fully understood their bond to the point where sometimes one of them could read the other's thoughts.  
  
"I said I would think about going back to Antar Tess, I didn't actually confirm I would go," Max interjected Tess' thought process.  
  
"What do you mean? You haven't made a firm decision? Max I can't go back there by myself."_

* * *

Max was shaken out of his reverie Tess had been gone now for almost a year with his son tow he looked up at Liz whom face showed anything but amusement. "You were thinking about her again," she sat as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
Max sighed feeling as if they had just started back at square one yet again. This thoughts leading to remembering what happened in Vermont where Liz was sent to boarding school.

* * *

_"Max, what are you doing here," Liz asked. Her eyes looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds like they were being watched and she being paranoid.  
  
"I had to see you Liz," Max started.  
  
Liz shook her head no, "Max, if my parents found out you came here, there's no telling what they would do."  
  
Max could feel the fear running around in her head. She actually feared they would harm him.  
  
"Stop that," Liz said backing up.  
  
"Stop what," Max asked confused.  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts and feelings," she said. Her eyes went wide in realization that she just let on something Max shouldn't have known.  
  
"You know when I'm reading your thoughts? Feelings too?" He asked confused. "What's going on Liz? I mean what's really going on?"  
  
Liz shrugged off his inquisition. "Nothing," Liz lied as green flowing sparks shot out of her hands.  
  
"Something's going on I can feel it," Max pressed on.  
  
"I need time away from you and the others Max. My parents didn't send me here. I asked them to let me come here."  
  
Max felt as if his whole world was crumbling around him. It was. They both knew it. "You're not over my betrayal are you?" He asked bout his time with Tess.  
  
Liz just shook her head sadly. "No I'm not Max. I need time. She's going to this ghost haunting us forever now that she's your child's mother," she answered softly._

* * *

Max shook his head not wanting to relieve those memories. He had to focus on Liz now. He worked really hard to get her to trust him again.  
  
Liz felt terrible right now. It was obvious that she was slipping. Maria caught her chanting in Antarian in her bedroom. Kyle was starting to have his suspicions of her. Alex was feeling left out and wondering why the secrets she was keeping from him.  
  
She had talked to her parents before coming her tonight. Asking them for their permission for her to let on just whom and what she was to her boyfriend and their friends, they fortunately agreed to let her now. She just hoped none of them would freak out at the news now.  
  
"Guys, I need to tell you something. Before I do I just want to warn you that you may or may not like what I have to say. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me or see my face again after I do."  
  
This warning caused Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, Alex and Kyle to look at the friend in concern.  
  
"What is it Liz?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"I'm Antarian...."

"Say what?" Came six confused voices.


	3. Confession Session

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing:** M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

**Author's Note:** Thank you purpleant for you kind review, It's a great feeling to know someone likes your work.

* * *

"I'm Antarian." Liz repeated.  
  
"That can't be you were born here on earth," Maria protested.  
  
Liz nodded. "I know but that was the way it was suppose to be. My parents are hybrids." She looked at her three otherworldly counterparts.  
  
"You mean you're....and you didn't tell any of us," Michael fumed.  
  
Liz's head sunk to her chest and she shook it, "I couldn't. I was under strict orders."  
  
"Whose orders," Isabel fumed, she was just as mad as Michael, Liz could feel it.  
  
"Your protectors," Liz whispered starting to feel smaller by the second. She was relieved to know that Max hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Our protectors? What the hell? We only have one Nasedo. Remember him or have you forgotten?" Michael fumed some more.  
  
Tears welled in Liz's eyes. She knew it was risky to come out with the truth now since so much has happened to them. "Nasedo was never chosen to be your protector," she continued as she started drying up the tear futilely with her hands. "He's Khivar's brother."  
  
"Khivar, you mean the guy who Vilandra betrayed her brother for," Isabel asked.  
  
Liz nodded, "Khivar is the current Antar king's second in command. He'll stop at nothing to keep Max from the throne, even attempt to have his niece seduce Max to produce the next heir to the throne." She said looking at Max.  
  
Max looked at Liz, "You mean...Tess..."  
  
Liz gave a weak smile and, "Yes, Tess and I back on Antar weren't exactly the best of friends. She just like her Uncle was ruthless. They wanted the "Skins" to take over the control over our species."  
  
"Skins, what the heck," Michael asked.  
  
"How do you know all this. Who are our protectors Liz?" Max asked calmly.  
  
"My parents, Max, are your protectors. Because they are hybrids their alien DNA allowed me to become full Antarian here on earth. Just like you I have had two lives."  
  
"My son will he be full Antarian?"  
  
Liz shook her head, "Unfortunately no and because of that Khivar will be furious. Tess failed her mission and she'll have hell to pay at his hands."  
  
"Why your parents," Michael yelled making Liz and Maria flinch. "Why do they have to be our protectors?"  
  
Liz looked up, "Because of me..."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I was Zan's, I mean Max's, betroth back on Antar," she looked at Max.  
  
Max looked at Liz with anger written all over his face once again making Liz flinch. "You're saying that Tess and Nasedo are in co-hoots with an alien dictator who wants to over throw my family? Tess was never my bride? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Mom and Dad needed it that way. I've tried to tell you thousands of times, but they wouldn't let me. They said you had to choose your bride on your own no matter what the price was, even if I lost you." She mumbled sadly.  
  
"All the times when you and your parents were talking about stuff in whispers," Alex asked, "You were talking about them," he asked again pointing to the three other aliens.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That time I caught you in a trance chanting in that language?" Maria asked.  
  
"Antarian. I was trying to keep control of my powers since I have not been allowed to use them. They like to manifest and if they manifest enough I can lose control at anytime, especially if I'm stressed out or scared."  
  
"In the lab last year...?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I couldn't let you see what my blood cells looked like. They don't look anything like human cells or hybrid cells either."  
  
"If you're full Antarian then how come you look like us. You're not a shape shifter are you?"  
  
Liz laughed, "No I'm not a shape shifter. There's three species on Antar, the Skins, the Shape shifters and then us. The hybrids, human look a likes not to be mistaken as skins. Skins are parasites that take over another species outer shell, the skin. They're able to live for fifty years in the skin. Shape shifters can assume the identity of any living thing. The hybrids really don't have any of the weaknesses of shape shifters or skins. Well we have one weakness, our emotions and attachments."  
  
"This is too much," Isabel blasted. "So you've known all along who we were and you didn't say shit because our protectors told you not to. Did our protectors let us know that they were alive? Did they know that we were separated? Why the hell would you play God with us?"  
  
"It was your parents will Isabel!" Liz shouted. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be. You have only fragments of memory about your past. That's due to your humanity. I've been cursed for the last few years knowing everything that has happened to all of us back on Antar."  
  
"So you lied to us all because of some aliens who we don't know insisted on it." Michael yelled some more.  
  
Liz sighed, "Look, I know you're angry and you have every right to be because everything that you've learned about yourselves is only half true. Vilandra didn't really betray Zan. Rath was never Tess' brother. He was Aliza's brother."  
  
"What...who's Aliza?" Isabel asked confused.  
  
"That's my Antarian name," Liz looked sheepishly.  
  
Michael was fuming, "You mean all this time. My parents were close? Really close? You guys never came forward about this."  
  
"It was to keep us all safe. The King and Queen had you in the pod chamber with Max and Isabel for a reason. Mom and Dad had to deliver me once the crash was over. We were killed all four of us. They saved our life forces and sent us to be reborn on earth. Mom and Dad were trying to keep you guys from being noticed. They tried to get to the pod chamber before you hatched Michael but it was too late. Social Services had already picked you up and placed you in Hank Guerin's guardianship."  
  
"How powerful are you," Max asked softly. His voice startled Liz. He had been quiet ever since he learned of Tess' part in all of this.  
  
Liz gulped. Not really wanting to tell and knowing that if she didn't, she probably would never see any of these people again.

"How powerful are you," he repeated in a firmer tone when Liz didn't answer.

"I could destroy this whole town with a very powerful destruction orb if I was really angry," Liz said sadly. "I can put up force shields, energy fields, and anything you guys can do just on a more highly enhanced level. There're lots of powers I have that you guys have too. You just haven't tapped into them yet Mind warps are a piece of cake, changing clothes, car colors, hair colors, eye colors and nail enamel colors as well."  
  
"Thus, the reason for all, the Tabasco sauce bottles being ordered every week?"  
  
"Yeah," Liz answered Max cautiously.  
  
"And the green sparks flying out of your hands in Vermont?"  
  
Again Liz nodded. "Being around you like that was painful after learning you had been intimate with Tess. My powers had been manifested for about a month since I did my mantra and being around you stressed me out, so they went a little out of control."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Liz."  
  
Liz smiled sympathetically, "I know Max. That day you walked up to Tess just as I was running away. That was Tess rubbing in my face that you and her slept together. That she was pregnant. She asked how it felt to lose and I would never be the mother of your children. That was the final straw. That was the day I pleaded with my parents to send me away."  
  
"The shooting at the Crash Down did your parents...?"  
  
Liz nodded, "They had to devise a way for you to approach me. It was clear that you would have just left me alone if they hadn't intervened."  
  
"What about the shooter?"  
  
"They hired the thugs that wrestled. The shot was meant to be for me. The shooter purposely missed the other guy."  
  
"How about the police? Did your parents mean for them to get involved."  
  
"No, not at all. It was their intension to have something drastic happen for Max to follow his instincts and act impulsively."  
  
"Sounds like your parents are manipulative and calculating. So are you." Michael spat at Liz. "Thank goodness they didn't show up at my pod in time."  
  
"You were safe up until the shooting happened. You should be grateful. You're safety was because of them. The Special Unit wasn't even after you because my parents distracted them. They've been looking for you...us ever since the ship crashed but couldn't because Mom and Dad hid all evidence of alien life being in Roswell," Liz stated angrily.  
  
She was fuelled and she had to get out of there before she popped out the light bulbs.  
  
Just then several light bulbs blew up. "Damn Maxwell I just replaced those two days ago," Michael muttered shaking his head. "You keep this up and they turn off my electric because I can't pay for it."  
  
Max looked in the direction he felt Liz in. "It wasn't me Michael."  
  
"Then who was it?" 


	4. Granolith Trouble

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing:** M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

**Author's Note:** Thank you purpleant for you kind review, It's a great feeling to know someone likes your work.

* * *

"Liz," Max said with one word and then room was silent.  
  
Liz had run straight to the Café. She had walked to Michael's apartment.  
  
"Mom can I have the keys to the car," Liz called as soon as she entered the backroom of the café.  
  
Nancy heard the despair in her daughter's voice and knew exactly where she wanted to go. Liz was clearly upset. "Of course Sweetheart just be careful." She warned as she handed Liz the keys to her open air jeep.  
  
"I'm always careful Mom. They had no idea I already knew about the Granolith before Max showed me. I'll be fine."  
  
Nancy smiled and nodded her head. "Don't stay out too late."  
  
Liz smiled and nodded, then ran out the back door and jumped into the jeep. Starting the ignition immediately and speeding out of the parking lot.  
  
Nancy watched her daughter speed down the road to the city limits sign. Her features saddened as she thought about the despair she saw her daughter in.  
  
"Things didn't go well. I take it," Jeff Parker asked his wife.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "I think she made things worse. She headed to the Granolith."  
  
"The Granolith? Oh my...you don't think they ostracized her do you?"  
  
"No, I highly doubt that Za...I mean Max would do that to her Jeff. I think that now we have to be extra aware and keep all seven of them safe not just our four real charges."  
  
Jeff smiled at his wife's concern. "The Royal Four do have themselves loyal friends don't they."  
  
"Yes they do. Our daughter just added herself to the target list Jeff. The Special Unit is going to go after her more than the others. I can feel it. Khivar knows that she's alive. He'll be down here to fight for her too," she said with dread evident in her voice.  
  
"He wouldn't dare..."  
  
Nancy turned and glared at Jeff, "Tess is back on Antar with Max's human son and Max is down here with his true bride. What do you think?"  
  
"Tess will be back and try to right her wrongs. Then Khivar is going to stake his claim on Liz but Max won't allow Khivar to go near Liz again considering Khivar was the one who killed her and the rest of them. It's only a matter of time before he remembers that bit of information."

* * *

"She's not answering her phone," Maria said in a panic.  
  
"Good, we don't need that good for nothing liar around," Michael grumbled.  
  
"She's your sister Michael. There no need for you to be so crass to her. She tried to do the honorable thing. She told the truth," Alex said.  
  
"She's headed to the dessert," Max said out of nowhere.  
  
"Why would she go there," Kyle asked confused.  
  
"To go to the pod chamber," Isabel concluded, "but for what I have no idea. She wasn't in an incubation pod like the three of us."  
  
"The Granolith," Max said. "I think she's going to the Granolith."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So she doesn't blow up Roswell," Maria concluded with a shrug.  
  
"No that's not it," Max doubted. "I think she just needs to get away. She put a lot on the line coming to tell us all that."

* * *

"Ah My sweet, sweet Aliza I've found you," Khivar mused. "Vilandra has nothing on you. I'll have you again and there's nothing that your beloved Zan can do," he mused again. He watched as Liz pulled close to the crash site and trekked up the hillside to the pod chamber's entrance.  
  
Liz couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Whoever it was she could probably take them on but she ignored the feeling and crept into the chamber. Walking just past the pods she pressed the wall and it rose revealing the granolith.  
  
She sat down in front of the communication apparatus and stared. "Well, I managed to scrub the mission Mom and Dad were sent on and I just made myself a target to the Special Unit. Why did you send us here? They don't accept us here. They've been known to dissect our species," she said to the granolith almost as if her species on Antar could hear her.  
  
"You know you were sent for a reason," a voice vaguely familiar to Liz spoke.  
  
Liz was startled by the voice. She didn't activate the Granolith so that couldn't have happened. Then she turned around.  
  
"Khivar," She gasped.  
  
"Ah you remember me. Not like your beloved Zan."  
  
Liz glared at him. "You followed me?"  
  
"I had to make myself known didn't I?"  
  
"You could have sent your niece or even Nicholas," Liz spat.  
  
"I had a feeling you were probably going to be the one who would remember your time on Antar. The hybrids had a little difficulty. I see they still have."  
  
Khivar smirked as he came closer to her. "Don't come another step closer Khivar. I mean it."  
  
"There was s time when you wouldn't dream of me not being near you Aliza. What made that change?" He said in a caring voice.  
  
Liz had to fight from groaning at the voice that reminded her so much of her past. "My name is not Aliza anymore."  
  
"You're wrong! You'll always be Aliza in every reincarnation. It won't matter and you know I'll always find you."  
  
"You killed me Khivar. What makes you think I'll believe anything you say to me now?" She could feel her powers manifesting to the surface again.  
  
Khivar shook his head, "I was hoping that would be the one memory you did not remember."  
  
"Why so you could seduce me just like you sent Ava to seduce Zan? Or maybe you didn't want me remembering that you turned my best friend against me. I remember how you goaded Vilandra into telling Zan I had betrayed him. Now why would that happen?"  
  
"I had to stop him from going into power somehow. What better way then to destroy your marriage?"  
  
"I never betrayed him! Why the hell would I? You may have been tempting but I would have never been intimate with you."  
  
"But you..."  
  
"I remember everything Khivar and that never happened. You better leave now before I do something you won't like."  
  
"You're not at full strength you are half human after all."  
  
Liz smirked. "Really? I'm half human? You believe that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I can sense it."

* * *

Max felt Liz being frightened. He heard the name Khivar pop into his head. He could see a blonde man and Liz at the granolith.  
  
"We've got a problem," Max stated to his friends.  
  
"What is it Max?" Isabel asked her brother.  
  
"Khivar. He's at the Granolith and Liz is there by herself and frightened."  
  
Michael's fists tightened at this bit of information. A part of him said screw it and let the creep take Liz, but another part his brotherly instincts part wanted to tear Khivar a part limb from limb. "Let's go and stop him from doing anything to her."  
  
Max smiled, "Ok, Let's go."

* * *

"Where's your brother Rath Aliza? I would have thought he'd never leave your side after all he is Zan's Second in Command. You know the one who'll take your beloved's place if you never sire and heir to the throne."  
  
Liz started sparking flames out of her hands, "Killing us didn't secure your place to the throne Khivar. The King and Queen made sure that you would never ascend the way you liked to."  
  
Khivar growled in anger, "It would not be wise to toy with me little girl. You were just a means to an end for me back when you were on Antar."  
  
Liz turned the flames in to a ball and hurled it at Khivar. Khivar laughed as he extinguished the fireball. "That all you got," He asked she squeezed his hand into a fist and as he did Liz felt the air leave her lungs and her throat being tightly clenching.  
  
She was gasping for air. "Let...me...go..." she ordered gasping for air and putting her hands to her throat thinking that it would stop him for crushing her throat.  
  
"You've underestimated me my dear, dear, dear Aliza. I was dangerous in your first life and I'm still dangerous. Zan doesn't have a legitimate heir to the throne and if I kill you now, he'll never have an heir."  
  
"You kill me," Liz choked out, "It'll be your death sentence. Not only will Zan, Rath and Vilandra come after you but so won't our protectors."  
  
"Since when do you four have protectors?" Khivar asked confused which caused him a moment of weakness and loosen his invisible grip on Liz. He retightened his grip on her throat.  
  
Liz choked for air, "Since we had to be reborn and re-find our destiny thanks to you." She spoke between chokes.  
  
Khivar motioned his hand closer to him making Liz come closer to him as well.  
  
MAX!!! HELP!!! Liz thought hoping Max could feel her distress.  
  
"Who are your protectors, my brother, the whack job and who else?"  
  
Liz was becoming unconscious with lack of oxygen which even Antarians need. 


	5. Rescue Plans

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13 (This story is a very strong PG 13 due to language)

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing:** M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for an update. To my readers thank you to those of you who have sent in reviews. They were very much appreciated.

* * *

"I ain't telling you shit Khivar except we knew that Nasedo was never sent by the King and Queen. I will never tell you who the protectors are." Liz choked out even slipping into unconsciousness she tried to fight it. It took every amount of energy she had to defy Khivar.  
  
"I can crush you my Sweet Aliza but I'm going to take my time because I know that your beloved will be here shortly and then when he does. I'm going to snap you like a twig." Khivar growled bring her closer and attempting to kiss her lips.  
  
Liz moved her head painfully out of his lip lock reach and then spat her saliva in his face.  
  
Khivar now angrier than he thought he could ever be at his "Sweet Aliza" let go of his invisible grasp on Liz leaving her to fall into a heap on the floor gasping for air.  
  
"You'll pay for that Aliza."  
  
Liz would have laughed if it didn't hurt so damn much. She felt paralyzed. 'Probably am. Like he'd ever let me out of his sight now that he knows I'm a threat,' she thought to herself. "Why Khivar? What'd I ever do to you?"

* * *

"Is, floor it," Max ordered.  
  
Isabel had insisted on driving because she knew how emotionally unstable Max was right now but to Max Isabel was driving to slow. "Max, Valenti is following us. We can't be suspicious."  
  
"Khivar is killing Liz as we speak!" Max yelled. "I don't care if Valenti is apart of the Special Unit. We need to get to Liz! Floor it!" He was frustrated. If he had it his way he would have pushed her out of the driver's seat and pressed the petal to the metal.  
  
Isabel looked in the mirror to Michael, Maria, Kyle and Alex with a cocked eyebrow. Maria paled almost as if she were seeing a ghost. Michael was literally turning red. Kyle and Alex looked traumatized.  
  
"Ok Max I'll do it," Isabel sighed. 'Why are we even saving her narrow behind she frigging lied to us all?' Then she pressed the accelerator down to the floor.

* * *

"You really captivate me Aliza," Khivar murmured kneeling beside her, her bodily fluids cleaned from his face. "Even now you're fighting for your life and you praying that your lover comes to your rescue yet again. Oh he'll be here alright to watch you die in front of his eyes again."  
  
Liz's eyes widened. She never remembered Khivar being this cruel to her in her other life.

* * *

_"Oh Aliza my sweet. Thank you for coming to me in secret," a suave Khivar greeted Aliza.  
  
"What is this about Khivar?"  
  
"You my beautiful love...It's time for you to prove your love for me," the taller alien said as he caressed her face and gently moved her hair out of her face._

* * *

Liz shook that memory out of her head. 'Come on Liz. Where's your invisibility when you need it?' She scolded herself while trying to concentrate hard enough to break loose of his paralysis and try to become invisible with him around teleporting was out of the question.  
  
"That won't work," Khivar chided thinking that she was doing a mind warp but got enraged when she disappeared. Khivar growled angrier now then before. "I've weakened you Aliza! You won't stay hidden for long!" He cackled.  
  
Liz hated herself for knowing that what he was saying was right. She may have used her invisibility but she could not move because she expended so much energy fighting to stay alive. Her invisibility shield could come down at any second. She still gasped for air. She smiled thinking about how she caught him off guard when she spat in his face.

* * *

Luckily, Sheriff Valenti wasn't tailing the young Evans' jeep and they made it to the pod chamber in five minutes later from when they had the argument.  
  
"She's weakening," Max said as he ran into the chamber. The others followed.  
  
"Is, you provide the distraction."  
  
"Hello I'm not Tess. Mind Warps aren't my thing. Besides that's Khivar in there."  
  
"Let's just ambush him," Michael growled. Hating his protective older brother so soon after the truth was revealed to them all but he hated to admit he had always felt a bond to Liz when ever he saw her before the shooting.  
  
"We ambush, he kills her."  
  
"We go in silent Maxwell and he still may kill her," Michael reasoned. "We need to get in there and kill him. He's got my sister in there," he barked.  
  
"We do this my way Michael," Max said calmly which irked Michael as well as the others.  
  
They all followed Max's lead and crept slowly into the chamber and towards the risen wall. They all looked in on the room to see Khivar ranting on to nobody. The three hybrids realized that Liz had on an invisibility shield. The three humans just thought she was hiding but looking around they saw that wasn't an option.  
  
"Ok, you three stay here," Max ordered Maria, Kyle and Alex.  
  
"And sit like sitting ducks?"  
  
"No, we're going to flush him out of there and we need you to take those orbs and make a circle but leave one out of the circle. The plan is for him to run in here into the middle then the last orb get puts in place and it stuns him. It won't keep him for long but it will be long enough to disorient him and get Liz out of there."  
  
Maria, Kyle and Alex nodded, "Alright."  
  
"Good, Is you provide distraction. He may still have the hots for you thinking you're Vilandra," Max said pointedly.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Great, just what I need another alien I don't remember from my past hitting on me."  
  
Michael chuckled and Isabel along with Maria swatted him on the arm. He grumbled while rubbing his arms from the stinging.  
  
'Liz, where are you,' Max sent mentally. He could feel her connection but it was so weak.  
  
'To the left of the Granolith as you come in through the portal,' the message was weak.  
  
'Stay put I'm coming to get you.'  
  
'Like I have a choice hurry Max? My powers are weakening by the second.'  
  
"Ah telepathy every lover's dream comes true," Khivar said as he approached the coordinates that Liz gave to Max. "Zan, Zan, Zan, you can't out smart me."  
  
Just as Khivar said that Max appeared in the Granolith chamber alongside Michael and Isabel. "I can't but we can," Max assured his enemy. "You leave her alone now."  
  
"Or what," Khivar challenged Max and his friends.  
  
"Or you'll never have me again," Isabel flirted.  
  
"Vilandra you're still as beautiful as you were back on Antar." Khivar said to Isabel. "It's been a while."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes in distaste.  
  
Liz felt the paralysis lift off her and she scrambled on her hands and knees towards the hybrids she could trust. Her invisibility came down just as she reached Max's feet.  
  
Khivar growled in anger again, "A diversion you will severely pay for Vilandra."  
  
"I doubt that," Michael snarled.  
  
"Oh look, Aliza, Rath is here to finally protect you and Zan." Khivar laughed. "If he's anything like he was back on Antar, he's not in control of his powers here either."  
  
Michael growled and the room became an inferno. Max, Isabel and Liz looked at an anger ridden Michael in shock. 


	6. Reflections & Mind Warps

**Title:** Say What?

**Author:** Lexie M

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing:** M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their feedback on my story. I really do take everything you say into consideration. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions so far. I hope to answer the others already posted in your reviews in the next two chapters.

* * *

Liz was trying to stay focused while also trying to regain her strength. She knew that her boyfriend, her brother and her friends would try to beat Khivar on their own. There was no possible way they could even make a dent in Khivar's skin when he had his guard up. She looked up to see his sneer. It was totally obvious with the anger written over his face that Isabel had outraged him with just a miniscule amount of distraction.  
  
The sneer reminded her of a not too far distant past event with Khivar's niece.

* * *

_"If you don't stay away from Max, I'll squash you Liz," Tess sneered at Liz. "I'll bring down all of those who you ever held dear to your heart too. Starting with everyone's favorite Alex."  
  
Liz smirked, "You actually think that you're intimidating me?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. "Remember who here has the most powers and also remember the magnitude of those powers."  
  
Tess smirked, "You don't intimidate me either Liz. You're all talk, no game just like when we were back on Antar."  
  
"Let's just go with that Idea Tess that I am all talk and no game? Let's say I do as you wish? Do you honestly think that he's just going to stop hanging around or following me? You and I both know that's not going to happen. You and I also know that I won't stop being his friend. I maybe acting like a 'petty human', as you like to call earthlings but we both know why he's drawn to me and nothing can break that connection."  
  
"So you're willing to lose your most loyalist friend all because you can't give up on an ex-king who can't be bound to you as long as you pretend to act like an earthling?"  
  
"No I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is you can't choose Max's friends for him. He's got to do that himself."  
  
Tess just glared at Liz, "You just lost yourself a best friend." She stated and then stormed off.  
  
Liz smirked because they had met here in the pod chamber at Tess' request. She knew that Tess couldn't use her teleporting abilities. She didn't even know she had them but Liz knew she had them herself and she'd beat Tess to town. Thinking about the school in her head she made a chant and in just a matter of minutes she was in the eraser room on the second floor.  
  
xXx  
  
Liz walked up to Alex at his locker. She had to laugh at him muttering obscenities under his breath, "Hey Alex, Whatcha looking for?"  
  
"Oh hey Liz, I'm just looking for my notes from yesterday's lecture in chemistry but can't find them. Damn, I must have left them at home."  
  
Liz chuckled, "Oh that's too bad, don't worry as I seem to recall you don't have a test in that class until Friday."  
  
Alex nodded, "So whatcha up to yourself?"  
  
Liz made a meaningful express as if she were thinking and then smiled at Alex, "Just coming to give you great news. You know that foreign exchange problem spot you applied for?" She held back a chuckle at his "Duh" expressed face. "Well congratulations you've been chosen to go to France!"  
  
To say that Alex was shocked was an understatement he looked at his friend and tried to see whether or not this was a joke. Although he knew she worked on the committee that was selecting the candidates. He would have never pegged her for the type to let a biased opinion cloud her judgment. "You're not joking are you?"  
  
"Why would I joke about something like this?" Liz asked rolling her eyes. 'Leave it to Alex to second guess an opportunity of a lifetime.' She thought mentally to herself. Then snapped out of her thought process and looked at him. Explaining all the details to him, "You're plane will be leaving at noon tomorrow so you have to get to the airport by nine a.m. The ticket will be waiting for you at the counter. Oh you better leave and pack now. I know how you get packing for a trip. Remember the camping trip?"  
  
Alex sighed, rolled his eyes and then smiled, "Yes mother." He gasped for a minute, "Oh my god my parents don't know this. I mean it's pretty short notice." He panicked.  
  
Liz turned and rolled her eyes, 'I love him but he is a total Mama's Boy.' "Relax big guy. Their getting a telephone call as we speak."  
  
That bit of information seemed to calm him down. "Ok. I better get going and back for a three month trip in less then twenty-four hours." He said excitedly. Then he hugged Liz and ran off.  
  
Liz had no doubt in her mind that he was going to Maria for this bit of information. She had to do a mind warp on this situation because if Tess meant every word she said to her in the desert. Alex would have to appear at school and the diner as well as every where else that the pod squad earthling gang hung out at.  
  
"I've got twenty four hours to set up a family for Alex to stay at and to get airline tickets." She sighed as she whipped out her cell phone and dialed several numbers while walking towards her next class.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to arrange to get a ticket for your noon flight to Paris tomorrow," she sighed while waiting to see if at this short notice that there would be a spot on the plane. "You have a seat? Great, yes, it'll be under the name of Alex Whitman, a seventeen year old male, window seat preferred. Ok, great, yes, this is a gift so I'd like to pay for it over the phone. No the card won't be present at flight departure. Oh thank you so much," then she picked her credit card out of her wallet and rattled off the numbers on it. "Ok, so the tickets will be available at the counter? Great thank you very much." Then she pressed the end button on the phone.  
  
"Boy the things I do to protect my loved ones and my secret," she said shaking her head. Putting her credit card back in her wallet, she pulled her cell phone open and began dialing several more names. "Hey Birdie, It's your friend Liz... Yes, that one, Listen I need to ask you a huge, huge, huge favor... I have a friend who needs to get out of town for a while and I need him to stay somewhere until everything dies down." 'Literally' she thought while she awaited her friend's answer. "You will? ... Great He'll be on the noon plane tomorrow... So he should land in about forty-eight hours from now... Oh thank you so much... You've got to get him enrolled in your secondary school though, yeah a junior. Bye, talk to you later.... He'll have all the necessary paper work no need to panic... Ok, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Then she ended the call and punched in more numbers. "Ms. Whitman. Hi, It's Liz... Yes it's so good to talk to you too. Listen I'm on the foreign exchange student program committee and I just wanted to tell you that Alex was selected to go to Paris... He's scheduled to leave tomorrow...Yeah, I know it's short notice but someone had backed out due to illness and Alex was the next in line...Oh I already told him. In fact he's already on his way home to back... The tickets will be waiting for him at the counter. Its French Airlines...He'll need his transfer papers to go with him. You know the documents you had to sign a release form for his application... Yes, All you have to do is get them from the office they have them waiting... Ok, we'll congratulations and good luck." She ended the conversation by pressing that all too familiar button and sighed. "When I'm good. I'm good." Then ran into the main office and did a mind warp on the faculty in the room. Then she scrambled to the student files searching for Alex's file and leaving it on the front desk. She forged the principal's handwriting and left a note stating that the Whitman's were going to pick these up for their son's transfer. Then she left taking the mind warp off the faculty while exiting through the door.  
  
"Phew, so far so good got all my bases covered. Tess is mind warped and so is Maria, and Alex." She murmured under her breath._

* * *

Looking back on the event Liz felt a little pang of guilt but knew it paid off because Tess finally was shipped back to Antar and Alex was free to come back to the States; though it had to take so doing in convincing his parents and their friends that it was all orchestrated all for Tess' benefit.  
  
"Come on Liz we're getting you out of here," Michael grumbled as he and Max attempted to help Liz up off the ground.  
  
Isabel was still flirting with Khivar, "Why would I distract you. You're my only love and I finally found you and what are you doing when I find you? I find you taking advantage of a measly earthling. Not exactly the reunion I had in mind," she smiled as she walked closer to this man she found grotesque.  
  
As Isabel was sweet talking Khivar Max and Michael slipped out of the granolith chamber undetected. When Isabel felt Max and Michael were out of the room, she growled and flames shot out of her hands and towards Khivar. Then she ran out of the chamber.  
  
Khivar sneered at her weak attempt to hurt him with a fireball and followed her out to the pod chamber.  
  
"Now," Max ordered Kyle. Kyle put the last of the orbs on the ground as Khivar stepped into the middle of the circle.  
  
Khivar growled. "This won't hold me forever Zan. Mark my words this isn't the end. I'll destroy this world you have come to know as home."  
  
"I'm counting on it Khivar," Max growled back. "But until then stay the hell away from Liz and Vilandra or I'll destroy you."  
  
Then the seven teenagers ran out to the vehicles parked outside the dust cropping and jumped in them. Then they all headed back to Roswell.  
  
"Ok, tell me why we just saved a traitor," Isabel grumbled to Michael Kyle and Maria. Max, Alex and Liz were in the jeep. Maria had driven her Jetta behind the others to the desert knowing they would probably need some more room for an extra passenger.  
  
"Why are you calling her the traitor? The traitor is back on Antar." Maria challenged.  
  
"She lied to us. She made us believe we could trust her. She lied us in to the hen house Maria."  
  
"The way I see it Isabel, She did you all of us a favor. She's kept the three of you alive. She's managed to thort a murder attempt on Alex. She's kept all your secrets saved you time and time again from the Special Unit and also your unearthly enemies."  
  
"I never liked her from the moment Max went goo goo eyes for her. I knew she couldn't be trusted but would anyone listen to me? Nooo," she kept rambling.  
  
Maria sighed, "You don't feel that way too do you Michael?"  
  
Michael raked his hands through his hair, "I don't know what to think anymore. It's been a pretty exhausting day. Maybe we should all just get some rest and hopefully be in better moods in the morning." He said trying to be reasonable and according to his friends that would be a first. "Before any of you get any ideas into your heads can it. I'm in no mood for insults or quick come backs."  
  
The ride home was silent in the Jetta but not in the jeep. "What did you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Max's voiced rose as his anger rose too. This startled Liz. She'd never seen him this angry in either life.  
  
"Oh like I really meant to get trapped by Khivar. I just went to that damned Granolith to be alone and vent out my insecurities. He came from behind me and trapped me," she yelled back.  
  
Alex sat in the back in silence not wanting to be in the middle of this argument or for that matter a witness either.  
  
"Damn it Liz, I could have lost you again. That's the third attempt on your life this year alone."  
  
Liz shook his head. "News flash your highness. I have more powerful abilities then you do."  
  
"Why the hell weren't you using them then?"  
  
That question was a good one. Why wasn't she using her powers the right way back there? "I don't know."  
  
"Oh that's just great. First I find out that you're not even an alien. Then I find out me being guilty for loving you instead of Tess was not even suppose to happen, now this. You're on twenty-four hour watch from now on." Max growled not being rational at all.  
  
"Oh real mature Max."  
  
Max glared at Liz out of the corner of his eye, "Don't start Liz. You aren't the only one who has been holding out on their powers."  
  
That comment made Liz worry. What did he mean by that? "Fine, I'm sorry it won't ever happen again." Then she slammed her body in to the seat's back partion. 


	7. She's a traitor

**Author:** Lexie M  
  
**Title:** Say What?  
  
**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.  
  
**Pairing:** M/L  
  
**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?  
  
**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.  
  
**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. Your input means a great deal to me. Second, I just want to clear up some questions about how the Characters are being portrayed in the story so far. Isabel is beyond upset about having Liz lie to them all and she's going to be saying some pretty mean things about Liz and acting totally different then on the show. Michael will be in shock of finally realizing that he has a sister and will be battling with his emotions for a while. Liz will be explained in the story as it progresses. Max...well he's got his own issues to deal with. I hope I have answered some of your questions successfully and I hope you continue on reading this story. I have a total out line of it in my head and I can't wait to have your input on each chapter as it comes.

* * *

"So what do you think is happening in the car behind us?" Kyle asked no one in particular which gained him a stern look from Maria. Kyle shrugged innocently, "What!? I know everyone's just as curious as I am."  
  
"Personally I hope she gets what is coming to her." Isabel spat. "I can't believe I had to flirt with an Alien Dictator just so she the Almighty Powerful Liz could escape dragging my love struck brother into the middle of it all."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, "Just can it Is. It's obvious she had her reasons. It'll get you nowhere if keep trashing her. Maxwell loves her and if you can't be nice to her for you then just be nice to her for him."  
  
Isabel just glared at Michael, "Aren't you just the slightest bit pissed at her? After all you just found out that your parents have been right in front of you this whole time with a younger sister to boot. Something just doesn't feel right. Like if she has more powers then us and their magnitudes outrageous, why didn't she just use them to kill Khivar? How convenient that the minute Tess is running home with her tail between her legs, Liz is jumping right back into Max's arms?"  
  
"Isabel just shut up," Michael screamed startling the three other people in the car. "I may be pissed but when it all comes down to it, I won't let my anger cloud my judgment. You were willing to let Liz die all because you forgot just how loyal of a friend she is."  
  
"Oh don't turn the tables around on me you were just as willing to leave her for dead back at your apartment after she dropped her bombshell on us all." Isabel spat at Michael.  
  
Kyle and Maria looked at each other through the review mirror and grimaced. 'Hell hath no fury like two aliens scorned.' They both thought. It reminded them of how they first reacted to learning about the real identities of Isabel, Michael, and Max.

* * *

_"Liz what's going on? Why are you, Maria and Alex always hanging Evans and Guerin?" Kyle asked his girlfriend Liz although Liz had already ended the relationship, Kyle hadn't given up hope that she was joking about their break-up.  
  
Liz looked at Kyle and thought for a moment about whether or not she should tell him the truth but shrugged it off and just said, "Max and I have tons of stuff in common. We decided to stop playing around and start exploring what we know is there."  
  
Kyle shook his head, "My Dad is keeping an eye on him Liz. Evans is Bad News."  
  
Liz just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "No he's not. You're just jealous. If you got to know him you'd know the truth."  
  
"Yeah, that and he stole my girlfriend right from me." Kyle muttered.  
  
Liz sighed and rolled her eyes yet again, "Kyle, I..." She hesitated for a moment then continued. "We weren't working out. You can't deny that. We had a good run while it lasted. Can't you just accept that?"  
  
Kyle shook his head again, "No I can't. Liz, I just don't get it. We've been going out all summer. The signs of an impending break-up were never there. You've changed ever since the shooting at the Crash Down. You would have never given Evans the time of day before. But after that day he's been following you around like a love sick puppy."  
  
"Oh just give it a rest Kyle. It's not the end of the world. Couples break up all the time for no reason. I needed a change."  
  
Kyle scoffed at Liz, "Needed a change? Needed a change? Liz that's the most absurd thing I have ever heard out of your mouth."  
  
Liz was becoming furious with Kyle. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth about how she needed to be with Max; that Max really was her life line, soul mate, significant other and how she knew that. Plus it didn't help that she wanted to fry his brain cells with so electromagnetic shock waves.  
  
"Kyle we have very little in common. You wouldn't understand and it's pointless to stand here in front of you, ranting, raving, trying to get you to understand where I'm coming from." She sighed and walked away.  
  
Maria was waiting for her at her locker. "You didn't tell him that Max was an alien did you," Maria stage whispered thinking that Kyle was out of hearing range.  
  
Liz sensing with her telepathy that Kyle was still with in close proximity glared at Maria. "Now why would I do that? Does it look like I have a death wish? Why don't you just shout to the whole world that they all have supernatural powers too?" She hissed. She shook her head and walked off in search of Max.  
  
Kyle shook his head at the bombshell that Maria laid out for him. "Evans an alien," He thought. 'What a laugh!' But somehow he got the feeling that what the two girls were talking about was true and that knowing what was just said was deadly. They probably were constantly looking over there shoulders.  
  
xXx  
  
Later at the Crash Down, Kyle decided to confront Liz about the turn of events that had happened in the school hallway earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Liz can we talked privately for a minute?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I think we said all that we needed to say in school this afternoon."  
  
"That's what you think. I think we need to talk about supernatural movies like let's say Sigourney Weaver's Aliens," he continued and cocked up an eyebrow, challenging her to challenge him.  
  
Liz sighed then looked across the restaurant at her best friend and glared at her. Shaking her head in disapproval at Maria, then barked, "Maria cover me. I'm taking a two minute break," Then motioned Kyle with her head to follow her to the back room of the restaurant.  
  
They got situated and then Liz began, "Ok, What do you know?"  
  
"Only what I heard Maria saying and I concluded that she had to be talking about Evans and Guerin. Am I right?"  
  
Liz nodded solemnly. "You can't tell anyone Kyle, not even your Dad. It's bad enough that Alex, Maria and I know the truth about them adding you to the equation is life threatening for everyone involved."  
  
"Life threatening? I can see why," Kyle laughed. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do I get for not ratting them out to my Dad or the FBI?"  
  
"Me not pounding the breath out of your body," Michael sneered at the unhappy couple. Michael glared at Liz. "Max wants to see you right away. He's not too happy. You'd better not keep him waiting!" Michael barked. It was an order and Liz knew that. She'd just broken a pact and no doubt both Michael and Isabel were furious.  
  
Michael saw Kyle try to follow Liz and shook his head blocking Kyle's way with his hands on his chest. "Sorry no one said that it was ok for you to come."  
  
Kyle glared at Michael, "Guerin what pisses you off more, the fact that I know about your secret or the fact that I'm your best friend's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend?"  
  
Michael glared at Kyle, "What pisses me off is that I'm stuck on this pathetic planet with a bunch of losers who don't know how to keep a secret. I could squash you Valenti and I won't hesitate to do so is you so much as think about telling your Daddy the Sheriff."  
  
Kyle looked at Michael's menacing facial features and gulped in fear. Michael was not to be taken lightly apparently he was as reckless as he appeared to be at school. "I won't tell anyone. You've got my word."  
  
"Good. Let's keep it that way," Michael barked and then turned leaving the room with a stupefied Kyle in his dust._

* * *

"So it was a delayed reaction so sue me," Michael spit back at Isabel trying to drag through the mud about similar behavior as hers. "Yeah, I'm mad as hell but this is Liz we're talking about here. You know the one who always got our backs when it comes down to crunch time."  
  
Kyle shook his head at how Michael and Isabel were still going at it about Liz and her revelation earlier in the night just before they all had to go into the desert to rescue her from Khivar.  
  
"Delayed reaction?" Isabel blasted. "Dude, That's bogus. Who cares if Liz delivers when it's crunch time? She lied to us. She led us to believe she was a crummy little earthling when all along she's been one of us and that she has the ability to be more deadly then us."  
  
Kyle shook his head. Isabel was starting to sound like a broken record.  
  
"You're just mad that she staged Alex's death so that Tess would be sent home. She did us all a favor. I never liked Tess. I hope for her sake she never comes back."  
  
Isabel shook her head, "Why are you even defending Liz? This is absolutely ridiculous. She's a traitor Michael. We shook just kill her now."  
  
Maria gasped at Isabel's reaction to what Michael was saying. "Evans shut up. Liz has done nothing wrong!" Maria interrupted the tall blonde's ranting. "Sure, she kept a few secrets from us but you're keeping secrets from the rest of you friends so what makes you any less different?"  
  
Isabel was at a loss for words and grumbled something about meddling humans.  
  
Max on the other hand was trying to calm down. When Alex interjected the silence, "We missed our exit five miles ago," he stated with hesitance.  
  
"Damn it!" Max yelled and glared at Liz. "You know this isn't over. As soon as Alex is dropped off you and I are going to have quite a few words." Then made a sharp car tilting U-Turn and sped five miles back to their exit back to Roswell.  
  
Liz sat quietly trying not to cry. It was obvious all three aliens hated her. 'Now I know why Mom and Dad made me vow never to tell them anything.' She was a strong person, a powerful person so why was she not proving it right now?  
  
Max mutely dropped Alex at his house, not even bidding him a proper farewell until they all saw each other tomorrow. His adrenaline was still pumping from the fear that crept up to him when they all confront Khivar at the Granolith.  
  
Liz looked Max up and down before looking at Alex and giving him a weak smile, "See you later Alex."  
  
Alex nodded. "Ok you too. Be careful it looks like he's about to blow a gasket." He finished seriously, talking about Max.  
  
Liz nodded. "Yeah, I know. I will be careful. It doesn't look like I'm headed home anytime soon."  
  
Alex nodded again and headed for the front door, slipped quietly in and then shut the door.  
  
Max pulled quietly away from the sidewalk, where he had parked the jeep, and drove back to Michael's apartment. His body was giving off "don't talk to me" vibes which made the air around them charged with uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Max..."  
  
Max shook his head, "Not right now Liz. I don't want to say anything that I'll regret and definitely not out in the open. We don't know who's lurking around out there."

* * *

"Michael why can't I go to your apartment," Maria asked as she saw him turn the wheel onto her road.  
  
"Because it's going to be a war zone. Do you really want to be caught in the cross fire," he asked pointedly.  
  
Maria shook her head, "No I guess not."  
  
Michael gave a small reassuring smile to her as he pulled into her driveway. "Nothing serious is going to happen to her. I give you my word," Michael assured Maria. He inwardly cringed. It sure was easy for him to become all brotherly to Liz. He wasn't quite sure if he liked that. Just the thought of being Liz Parker's brother was still nerve wracking to him.  
  
He leaned over and gave Maria a quick kiss. He handed her cars and she smiled, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Michael nodded, "You can bet on it. It might be in the afternoon but you can still bet on it."  
  
Maria nodded and walked to the front door, opening it and walked in to her home.  
  
Michael stayed outside until he knew she was safely in and then started running to his apartment.

* * *

Liz sat uncomfortably on Michael's couch as Max was pacing the rug in front of her. She heard him rambling in murmurs obviously trying to calm down. The other two aliens would no doubt be arriving through the front door in a few moments. She just had to brace herself for the firing squad's fury.  
  
Just like clock work Isabel and Michael both came barreling through the door. Isabel scowling and Michael confused as all hell.  
  
"Is, just save it. I know what you're thinking and it's written all over your face." Max addressed his sister.  
  
"Now we're all going to sit down and talk about this calmly again. We're not going to be judgmental or hostile for that matter," Max continued. He was looking at Isabel the whole time, making Liz realize that Isabel was lethally angry.  
  
Michael and Liz both nodded mutely as Isabel was still scowling. "I can't promise anything Max."  
  
"Well, you better or else you'll be walking home. I can't be worried about Liz's safety and worry about you going postal at the same time."  
  
Liz looked at Michael to see if he was reacting to anything that was being said so far.  
  
"Now tell us the real reason why you didn't tell us the truth," Max ordered Liz.  
  
"I told you already. I was ordered not to tell you by my parents you know our protectors," she scoffed.  
  
"Really Liz tell the truth," Max ordered.  
  
Liz down cast her eyes to the floor and sighed, "I swear I'm telling the truth. Mom and Dad said in order to keep us all safe you weren't to know about my alien status. You had enough problems as it is with being on the run from Khivar and his legions as well as the Feds."  
  
"Ok, how about this is Tess really on Antar or is that just another one of your mind warps," Isabel spewed.  
  
"Unfortunately she is on Antar, no doubt lying to the whole planet that she is the true Queen with the heir to the throne. She'll be back though and when she does come back I'll be ready."  
  
"What do you mean you'll be ready?" Michael asked curious.  
  
"Max asked me on the way back from the chamber why I hadn't used my powers and I know for a fact that Isabel being as pissed as she is was asking the same thing in the Jetta." They all waited for her to continue. "Well, it never crossed my mind that I would be ambushed in the chamber. I was just there to vent out my frustrations. Khivar threw me for a loop and I panicked. You'd think that if you panicked that your powers would kick in automatically. I hadn't used my powers in years. There had been no reason too. Though they are greatly power in their magnitude they are dangerous for me to use because I'm so rusty."  
  
"Oh tell it to the judge," Isabel snapped.  
  
This fuelled Liz, she became angry, "What crawled up your ass Isabel? You were all hunky dory when I was just a measly little human but now that I'm one of you you're pissed." Liz glared, "I'm not caught off guard now. I can fully control my powers would you like me to try," She challenged.  
  
Isabel saw the electro sparks flying out of Liz's hands. She shook her head and listened.  
  
"The book of Destiny was fabricated by Khivar and Nasedo. I didn't fit into there plan because they knew that Max and Isabel's parents wouldn't dream of sending all the destined Royal court to one planet to be vulnerable to acts." Liz continued. "The original plan was to have you three sent to earth while I was to be sent to another planet. You know sort of like how the President and Vice-President never travel in the same transportation vehicle. Well they found out the plan and put Tess into a pod and made sure to write that she and Max were the predetermined King and Queen."  
  
"Wait so you weren't supposed to be on the same planet as us?" Michael felt confused.  
  
Liz shook her head, "Not originally but once Max and Isabel's parents found out what Khivar and Nasedo were up to they had to change the plans. They sent Mom and Dad down to earth knowing that Mom and Dad would protect the three of you with their lives."  
  
"So what happened then," Max asked.  
  
"Well Khivar became furious when he found out that we were scheduled to be in the same pod vessel so he killed me just like he had killed all of you. You three were killed about two months before me. Your life forces saved and mixed with Human DNA and put into the incubation pods. As for me they couldn't find a suitable human body that I was compatible with so they made it so that my life force entered my Mom's body. I'd have to be born the human way which meant that I would be born before you all."  
  
"So let me get this straight. Khivar killed all of us," Max asked and saw Liz nod, "Then we were saved and put into human bodies," Liz nodded again, "You weren't suppose to be sent to Earth until Khivar messed our destinies," Liz nodded again. "So why are your powers so great?"  
  
"I don't have Human DNA," Liz sighed. "I thought we already covered that?"  
  
"We did. He's just trying to wrap his head around it."  
  
Liz looked at Michael, of the three other aliens in this room she thought he would be the most angry, unaccepting of them all, "Oh. Your powers are linked to your Human DNA in this life so they will never be as great as when we were all back on Antar. Michael and Max you guys could easily destroy a 500 mile radius easily back on Antar obliterating any life form that crossed your destruction's path back on Antar, of course you never did. All of us had that potential now you're lucky if you can blow up a building," she said glumly.  
  
"The less you knew of your life back on Antar the better. Your parents didn't put into consideration that Khivar would come attack us before we reached the age of maturity and all our memories as well as powers came back to us which I found was odd. Khivar wanted to over throw our family. To have us be reborn would fuel his anger. We don't know how powerful he is now. He may be even powerful then me. Which obviously wouldn't be ruled out by tonight's events," she slowly whispered.  
  
Max sat down next to Liz, "You're safe now. I just over reacted. I think we all have." He said glaring at his sister and best friend.  
  
Isabel wasn't fazed by Max's glaring; Michael was still trying to wrap his head around everything that Liz has said tonight. He had to admit some of it did make sense.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the back door flew open as thunder and lightening struck outside. Sensing dangerous Liz immediately wrapped the four of them in a force shield.  
  
They all braced themselves thinking the worst Khivar had found them yet again. It wasn't until the figure came in more clearly that they became completely in shock, "it can't be?" 


	8. Author's Note 1

Hi guys,  
  
It's me. I just wanted to let you know I have not forgotten you. I wanted to inform you that I will be going on vacation tomorrow (Friday July 2, 2004) and Monday July 13, 2004.  
  
I've been writing an update for you hopefully I will be able to post the chapter to Say What? While I'm away, If I don't, you should get at the minimum two more posts after I come back from vacation. I'll be a typing fool. : - )  
  
Please don't hate me. I know the anticipation of who intruded the alien conversation is driving you nuts, but I have a hunch some of you already know what or whom it is.  
  
Everyone who lives in the United States, enjoy your Fourth. I know that I will. Boys, Beach, Sun and an incredible tan; who can't enjoy that?  
  
Well have fun and I hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far.  
  
Smiles and Love, Lexie M 


	9. Author's Note 2

Hi guys just wanted to give you an update. I was so busy on vacation that I didn't have time to sit down and write any chapters. So I started as soon as I got home on Sunday the 11th. I'm still in the editing process, so it may take a couple more days until I post the new material I have. I appreciate you waiting and I'm trying to hurry as fast as I can but I want as few grammatical errors as possible this time around. Thanks for all the encouragement.  
  
Lexie 


	10. Alien Encounters

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing**: M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. 2nd, Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last real update. I just want to warn you that it's a very short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. You'll understand the reason at the next update.

* * *

Recap: 

Before anything else could be said, the back door flew open as thunder and lightening struck outside. Sensing dangerous Liz immediately wrapped the four of them in a force shield.

They all braced themselves thinking the worst Khivar had found them yet again. It wasn't until the figure came in more clearly that they became completely in shock, "it can't be?"

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Hello Max," a female figure's voice spoke, a voice none of them thought they'd ever hear again, "I need your help."

Liz immediately wrapped a force field between her boyfriend, brother and totally out of line friend along with herself. She didn't trust the person in front of them.

Max, she doesn't know Alex is alive, she sent a message to Max through their bond.

Don't worry, she won't find out.

Liz smiled, "Well Tess. We didn't expect you to ever return again."

Tess scowled at Liz's voice. Tess hadn't known that she was there because Max had been blocking Liz from her view. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a Royal Four meeting?" Liz answered while mentally tightening the force shield so that it grew smaller to protect the four encased.

"Max really there is no need for that shield I'm not here to hurt you," Tess addressed while holding a baby in her arms and bouncing it as to calm it down.

"What makes you think I'm the one holding up the shield," Max asked.

"Yeah it could be me or Michael," Isabel concurred with Max.

"Oh please Michael having enough control to produce a shield," Tess laughed. "That's like saying that pathetic little Liz is an alien."

Tess knew Liz was an alien but the other three aliens didn't know she knew or at least not to her knowledge.

"Tess why would we want to help you," Isabel asked. "You killed my boyfriend," she yelled.

"That was to protect us," Tess said with conviction.

"We don't help murderers or traitors," Michael stated through clenched teeth.

"Well then help me for Max's son's sake," Tess asked. "Khivar's after me and him. He was rejected for the thrown."

"Oh you poor little thing Tess, you conned Max into sleeping with you and now you don't have a legitimate heir to the thrown?" Liz asked amused. "Let me at her. I'll snap her neck in two."

"Not before I get to her first," Michael and Isabel spoke stereo.

"You kill me you kill the baby," Tess said desperately.

The baby is human Max, it's not possible, Liz connected with Max.

I know but let's just play along and see where this goes, Max connected back.

"Fine Tess you win nothing happens to you or the baby for now," Max stated. "One false move and we'll be testing that theory of yours about the bond you have with that baby."

"Thank you," Tess groveled.

"Don't thank us yet," Isabel grumbled. "What did you exactly do to tick off Khivar?"

"Well I return to Antar to claim the throne and bring the heir. I had no idea that they would put the baby through a testing process. Anyway they tested Lucas and came up with nothing. Khivar ordered a death warrant on me and the baby because I had failed my mission."

"Now Khivar is after you? I don't believe a word you're saying Tess. Why should we help you, you've done nothing but destroy our lives ever since you introduced yourself to us. You killed Kyle and Alex. Max got to Kyle in time but he was too late for Alex. Alex was the one person who had never harmed anyone! You stole Max from Liz not a good move I might add and you've lead our enemies right towards us. Do you hate us that much?" Isabel ranted.


	11. Almighty King Max

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing**: M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad.

**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. 2nd, I want to say Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last real update. I also know this is short it's better than nothing right?

**Recap:**

Don't thank us yet," Isabel grumbled. "What did you exactly do to tick off Khivar?"

"Well I return to Antar to claim the throne and bring the heir. I had no idea that they would put the baby through a testing process. Anyway they tested Lucas and came up with nothing. Khivar ordered a death warrant on me and the baby because I had failed my mission."

"Now Khivar is after you? I don't believe a word you're saying Tess. Why should we help you, you've done nothing but destroy our lives ever since you introduced yourself to us. You killed Kyle and Alex. Max got to Kyle in time but he was too late for Alex. Alex was the one person who had never harmed anyone! You stole Max from Liz not a good move I might add and you've lead our enemies right towards us. Do you hate us that much?" Isabel ranted.

**

* * *

"This isn't about hate! I told Max why I did what I did before I left. I would have thought he told you all." **

"Max didn't tell us and probably for good reason," Michael stated as he glared at Max and his younger sister to see how they were taking this. He saw Liz concentrating, probably on the force shield she had up.

"Please take down the force shield Max," Tess begged.

Max looked at Liz and gave her a look and nodded, "Ok Tess I will."

Liz immediately let the force shield barriers down but still stood at guard.

"Khivar didn't put an order on her. She's lying. We all know Khivar has been down here the whole time," Liz stated.

"How would you know human?" Tess snarled.

Liz smirked. "They know Tess. They know the truth. Your mind warps aren't going to work on us anymore either Tess," Liz smirked some more.

Tess laughed at the absurdity that Liz would even think to out her. "We're lying now Liz? Funny, I would have thought that wholesome little Lizzie would be gone by now Max."

"You never were bright Ava," Liz spat naturally forgetting that human Liz wasn't suppose to know Tess' former life's name and that the other three aliens were putting on a front for Tess.

"Oh please, you actually think Almighty King Max is going to believe a word you say?" Tess asked Liz.

* * *

"_Eliza, Eliza, Eliza, thou shall get what is coming to thou. Did thou honestly think I was going to allow thou to get married to the one person who would elevate my station on this God Forsaken planet?" _

"_Go run along to your incestrious Uncle Ava," Eliza spat. "Zan would never bed a woman like you and you know it. You can plot against me and my family you can even try and steal my betrothed, but you will never win in this life or the next. You want to know why?" The princess waited for the puissant to come up with a comeback. "You do know why. Thus thy reason for trying to ruin your Majesty's life, whether thou wish to accept thy truth as it is or not and thou knows the prince and I are already bound to each other for eternity. Thou know the prince and I will find each other in every life from now until the end of time."_

"_Your Highness thinks that they can get rid of me that easily. Lord Khivar will have the thrown and when he has over thrown the Antarians; he will have his way with thou and give thou to the former prince. The prince shall not accept thee after he learns of the indiscretion."_

_Eliza shook her head, "Try as thee might, thou do not intimidate me."

* * *

_

"King Max is still in this room," Max stated as he was getting annoyed with the hostility going on between the two teens. "This isn't winning you any points Tess. You killed dozens of G-Men, you killed a friend and you want our help. If you want us to help you, then I suggest you stop being so hateful towards Liz and a little more friendly."

Liz smirked at Tess now.

Tess scowled at Liz. "I should have killed her too while I had the chance," she spat.

Lightening flashed outside though the weather had cleared up. The lightening was Liz's reaction to the regret Tess had vocalized. "You wouldn't have lasted two seconds Ava."

"Oh shut up Eliza," Tess growled. "You're the main reason why we all got sent to this uncivilized planet in the first place!"

"My name is not Eliza," Liz seethed. "You're story doesn't pan out and you know it."

"Something tells me that Tess knew all along that Liz was one of us," Isabel murmured to Max and Michael.

"What do you mean Liz is the reason why we were sent here," Max ordered Tess. The scene unfolding before him seemed childish and Max could feel Liz's embarrassment through their bond.

"It's a long story and I don't have enough time to share it. Khivar is after me!" Tess was desperately trying to grasp at straws. She knew Khivar was after her. It was only a matter of time before he traced her to the royal four.

"If I was you Tess I would make the time because if you don't the only non alien hybrid in here will unless her fury onto you. You wouldn't wan that now would you?" Michael threatened. "As you said we kill you, then we kill Max's son."

The baby as if on cue started waling at the top of his lungs. Tess started bouncing him up and down to calm him. "Khivar and Zan had a war going on back on Antar over Eliza…I mean Liz. Liz and Zan, you Max, we deeply enthralled with each other. Khivar got outraged because she wouldn't give him time of day so he set out to murder everyone of the royal court. But The Queen Mother somehow predicted that so she saved our life essences and sent us down here where we lay vulnerable…"

Michael, Max, and Isabel all tried to keep a straight face. This was the same thing that Liz explained somewhat.

Just as Tess trailed off the lights in Michael's apartment flickered off, an explosion went off and the back door went flying off its hinges. A figure loomed in the darkness. Liz and Tess looked at each other in distress and both swallowed the golf balls that suddenly were lodged in there throats.


	12. Liz!

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing**: M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad. The Timeline is also a bit scrambled in accordance to the show to make the story flow.

**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. 2nd, I want to say Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last real update. I also know this is short it's better than nothing right?

**Recap:**

_Previously on Say What:_

Michael, Max, and Isabel all tried to keep a straight face. This was the same thing that Liz explained somewhat.

Just as Tess trailed off the lights in Michael's apartment flickered off, an explosion went off and the back door went flying off its hinges. A figure loomed in the darkness. Liz and Tess looked at each other in distress and both swallowed the golf balls that suddenly were lodged in there throats.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Liz...!_**

"Miss Harding, Mr. Guerin, Miss Parker, Mr. Evans, and Miss Evans," came, the voice the five aliens knew all too well; the voice belonged to none other than Jim Valenti, The Roswell Sheriff. "Seems to me questionable matters are being conducted here, now I could be wrong but isn't there a town curfew in place? Why aren't you four in your respective homes," the older blonde man asked pointing at Tess, Liz, Max and Isabel.

"With all due respect Sheriff. You're the one barging into my home, breaking down my door without a search warrant," Michael snarked. "We were all having a late study session. The curfew just means no one on the street. I see no one on the street in this room."

"It also means they have to be in their homes Mr. Guerin. The only resident in your home is you. So…"

"Changing the rules on us Mr. Valenti? I am thoroughly ashamed of our local law enforcement. We're all well aware of the town curfew but we all have permission to be here at this point in time," Liz regaled. "I'm sure if you go to your own home Kyle will be waiting for you. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get back to studying."

"I don't know how you five do it, but you somehow manage to get yourselves out of trouble when all the evidence points at you. I'll be watching you and when you make one wrong move I'll pounce on you so fast and so hard you'll be sent out of your orbit." He paused then turned to Liz, "Ms. Parker, you've never been in any trouble until the shooting in your family's diner. If I was you I'd want it to stay that way. Since you started hanging out with these four you've been implicated more times then a corrupt politician. I'd reconsider who were your friends if I was you."

Liz not wanting this confrontation to continue any further considering that five of the occupants were very naturally powerful and the other was lawfully powerful, she nodded, "Thank you Mr. Valenti, I'll take in to grave consideration what you've tried to put in perspective for me. Good night Mr. Valenti."

* * *

The five aliens didn't speak a word until they heard Sheriff Valenti's cruiser drive off. "I could've sworn that Khivar was the one who blasted the friggin' door down," Tess mumbled nervously.

The other four mumbled their agreement to the idea as well. "Isabel knows what Khivar looks like," Liz told everyone. "Didn't you tell me he was taller than Valenti?"

Liz knew Tess wasn't about to admit defeat at her hands and Liz wasn't about to admit that just over an hour and a half ago they all with the exception of Tess battled Khivar in the Granolith Room of The Pod Chamber.

"Yes he is taller than Valenti but still he can shape shift."

"Shape shifter or not Valenti wouldn't be stupid enough to allow an alien to possess him," Michael added.

"Aliens don't need to possess a body to shape shift, you know that all we need is to touch them for a second," Tess added.

"Don't make me strangle you where you stand," Liz snarled at Tess. "It was you who just said that Khivar is after you because you didn't conceive a rightful heir to the thrown. For all we know you could be Khivar and the alien we encountered in the Pod Chamber a shape shifter shaped into Khivar."

"This is getting us nowhere. Liz and Tess back off each other. You two are going around in circles." Max ordered.

Liz glared at Max but backed down. She glared at Tess giving her a warning. "Everything was just getting back to normal until you showed up."

"Oh is that right Your Majesty Eliza," Tess snarled. "Everything was going according to your plans right? Didn't think about having poor Alex's death apart of the equation now did you?"

Liz sprang from behind Max and Michael, lunging for the petite blonde's neck. "You leave Alex out of this you whore!" She would have had a firm grasp around Tess' neck if it hadn't been for Max and Michael restraining her from the group's traitor.

Tess smirked, "I see I hit a sore spot with you Eliza, such a shame that the computer geek had to die and I get to use that as leverage for my safety."

Isabel now sneered at Tess, "You killed Alex? I'll kill you without regard to whether or not you son lives," she stated.

"Vilandra I forgot how much you loved the misfit of the group," Tess smirked again. "You guys help me with Khivar I'll help you with Valenti and the Special Unit."

Michael, Isabel and Max stared at Tess with wide astonished eyes. They've been blackmailed before by countless beings, but they had never really encountered someone as conniving as Tess. Sure they were still angry with Liz for keeping quiet about being an alien but Liz was trying to help her parents protect them.

"Ok Tess we will help you with Khivar, one condition though," Max delegated, "you leave after this is all over and never come back again. I don't care if you take a shuttle to outer space just stay the hell away from us."

Tess nodded with agreement, "I accept the terms." 'I'll have enough time to rectify my past actions and restore Liz and Max's relationship' She thought to herself. She wasn't about to let them know that her secret motives were to him them not destroy them.

"It's been a night. Isabel and Liz go home, Tess, you can stay here with Michael and I guess I'll go back to my parents' house for the night." He delegated again.

'You better watch it Max. I heard your thoughts' Liz sent through their bond.

'Not now Liz. We've all had a long day. You and Tess are my least favorite people right now. Why would I stay overnight at a place where either one of you could be right now?' Max asked through their bond. He winced as he saw Liz's reaction. He didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it had been. He was tired. They all were.

Liz turned on her heel and stormed out of Michael's apartment now sorely regretting ever admitting to being an alien to Max, Isabel and Michael. She started running back to the Crash down as soon as she was outside of the apartment.

"Shit," Max muttered wanting to run after her but knowing she probably wouldn't hear his apologies right now anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile a dark unmarked SUV was parked a half mile away from Michael's apartment doing surveillance on the group of teenagers. One man in a suit looked at the other who happened to be holding a photograph of their intended targets.

"She's one of them," he said to his partner. "Let's get her," he ordered.

Liz who was normally intoned to her surroundings didn't feel in the least be suspicious of her surroundings due to her emotional state. She didn't even feel her impending abductors presence behind her. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt hands confine her shoulders, arms and legs. She met complete darkness when a cloth covered her nose and mouth.

Max stiffened up from his slouched standing position against Michael's living room wall. "Liz…"


	13. I Know Where She Is

**Author:** Lexie M

**Title:** Say What?

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing**: M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad. The Timeline is also a bit scrambled in accordance to the show to make the story flow.

**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. 2nd, I want to say Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last real update. I also know this is short it's better than nothing right? Also forgive me for the Xs the linebreaker option isn't working on my browser this week.

**_Recap: _**_Previously on Say What?'_

_Not now Liz. We've all had a long day. You and Tess are my least favorite people right now. Why would I stay overnight at a place where either one of you could be right now?' Max asked through their bond. He winced as he saw Liz's reaction. He didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it had been. He was tired. They all were._

_Liz turned on her heel and stormed out of Michael's apartment now sorely regretting ever admitting to being an alien to Max, Isabel and Michael. She started running back to the Crash down as soon as she was outside of the apartment._

_"Shit," Max muttered wanting to run after her but knowing she probably wouldn't hear his apologies right now anyway._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Meanwhile a dark unmarked SUV was parked a half mile away from Michael's apartment doing surveillance on the group of teenagers. One man in a suit looked at the other who happened to be holding a photograph of their intended targets. _

_"She's one of them," he said to his partner. "Let's get her," he ordered._

_Liz who was normally intoned to her surroundings didn't feel in the least be suspicious of her surroundings due to her emotional state. She didn't even feel her impending abductors presence behind her. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt hands confine her shoulders, arms and legs. She met complete darkness when a cloth covered her nose and mouth._

_Max stiffened up from his slouched standing position against Michael's living room wall. "Liz…"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now on Say What?**

Liz woke up on a steel table top. She was cold and draped with a hospital gown, as her only covering. She looked around to see herself in a bare white room. She gasped as she recognized the room immediately.

She had visions of it for several years but her visions didn't include her as its captive. Max had always been the captive. Liz normally didn't panic when situations like this occurred but she knew who would be walking through a door that appears to be nonexistent on the wall.

Tess had killed the first head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation's top secret Special Unit. The Unit had been searching for their existence long before that event occurred but the event fueled their efforts more. The new Unit head seemed more determined then ever to capture them all. The Unit was made up of FBI Agents, Central Intelligence Agents (CIA), Secret Service Agents, Navy Sea Air Land (SEAL) Officers, Green Berets, scientists, and any other super secret operative one could imagine. All sounded scary and Liz has thwarted many over the years.

Liz started silently counted down from five to one with her right hand's fingers. As soon as her fingers hit one, the wall opened up and in came the one person she knew she should fear more then Khivar. At least with Khivar she knew he still harbored an obsession for his former queen. He would be a threat but would eventually cease his actions on her. The person walking through the door wouldn't show any restraint towards her. He would torture her until she relented

"Well, it's about time you woke up." The brunette haired man in the ridiculously cheat dark business suit said to Liz.

Liz attempted to struggle with the restraints binding her to the steel table. She glared at the man she knew without meeting. This was Special Unit Agent Pierce, the most ruthless Government Man you'll ever meet.

"It's no use. You won't be able to get out of them unless you want to expose yourself for what you truly are." He smirked at her.

"What do you suppose I am?" She defied.

"I know for a fact that you are not human, although it's a good disguise."

Liz smirked right back at the G-Man. "I believe you have the wrong person Mr…."

"Pierce. Agent Pierce to you."

Liz then put on her best seductive smile. "Well, Mr. Pierce as I was saying you must have the wrong person. I was born here. I am perfectly human."

Pierce laughed at his captive. "Believe me Ms. Parker. I know all about your kind. Sweet talking me isn't about to sway my determination. I've checked all your records. You've never been sick a day in your life. Humans get sick every few months or so."

Liz shrugged against her restraints. "I have a very healthy immune system."

"Funny, that, we have no DNA samples tested or recorded on you ever either," Pierce stated with a triumphant smile.

**_Max get here soon_**, Liz tried to communicate with Max through their subconscious bond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max glowered. **_Max get here soon_**, he heard Liz's plea flooding his mind. Only problem was he had no idea where** _here_** was.

He looked up at Michael worry in his eyes. **She's gone. They have her. "**They've got Liz," he said as if he were in a trance.

Michael, not one for being worried, felt panic well up inside him. He had just found out that he had family besides Max and Isabel, he wasn't about to lose a family member. "Who Max? Who has Liz? Khivar?"

Max shook his head, "The Special Unit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Jeff and Nancy Parker were training their concentration on all their charges. Anger fueled them when they felt their daughter's distress but knew that the overall safety of the royal hybrids was their top priority. If they went after their daughter without thinking, they would jeopardize not only themselves but the teens as well. The humans weren't the teens' only predators, they also had other intergalactic beings after them not just Khivar, their only hope lay in the hands of four other teen age aliens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're resistance is futile alien," Pierce grumbled at Liz's stubbornness. He then motioned for someone or something to enter the room. "I'm sure you've seen the t.v. show the X-Files, if you say you been on this planet your entire life, can you imagine the torture they would unleash on their subjects? Well, if not, you're going to find out right now." He smirked.

Liz panicked. She couldn't use her powers now or she would expose herself as an alien and she wasn't certain if Max had heard her plea. She could be thirty states away from her friends and family for all she knew. Her visions never gave her the White Room's location for all she knew she could highly probably be in Area 51 just forty miles away from the crash site.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tess sighed. "I suppose this is somehow going to get blamed on me right," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Isabel glared at Tess' rudeness. "A lot of events can be blamed on you Tess. This could be one of them. I have a quick question for you. How could Khivar be on Antar when he was down here the whole time causing trouble for us? How could he have been up there when he was down here trying to kill Liz because she wouldn't submit to him?"

Tess' eyes widened. She didn't count on Khivar being down on Earth continuing to carryout his plan to bring down the Crown of Antar. She had been toiling with other plans on Antar. When tests proved negative alien powers for the baby, she knew it was over to begin with, the baby was human. She was positively angry that the odds stacked in favor of their human DNA. The current King laughed in her face for even thinking about the possibility of passing off a human baby as the heir to the thrown.

"Liz was right about you the whole time and we just shrugged it off as her being jealous of you. When in fact it was all about you being jealous of what she and Max had," Isabel continued. "Tell us Tess what really happened on Antar to make you want to return to a planet you deemed far less superior than an ancient intergalactic civilization?"

Tess just glared back at Isabel. She wasn't about to reveal herself as a liar. She did come to right her wrongs and hopefully redeem herself enough to convince Max to give their relationship another try. She was sorry for mind warping Alex to the point his body and brain couldn't handle it anymore. She was sorry that she killed countless people just to preserve her and her father's plans of revenge against the Royal Antarian Family. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

It was Michael's turn to disclose his opinion of Tess. "I never liked you Tess. I never trusted you either. I knew there was something off about you but you were my ticket home, so I pretended to tolerate you. Now I find out the reason why I wanted to go to Antar has been here on Earth the entire time right under my nose. Now a member of my family has gone missing. We have no clue as to where she is and you're worried about yourself. You aren't the only non-human in this room."

"I think I know where she is," Tess answered quietly.

The other three teenagers looked at her with disbelief. "Well…."


	14. The White Room

**Say What?**

**Author:** Lexie M

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing**: M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad. The Timeline is also a bit scrambled in accordance to the show to make the story flow.

**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. 2nd, I want to say Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last real update. I also know this is short it's better than nothing right? Also forgive me for the Xs the line breaker option isn't working on my browser this week.

**_Recap: _**_Previously on Say What?_

"_You're resistance is futile alien," Pierce grumbled at Liz's stubbornness. He then motioned for someone or something to enter the room. "I'm sure you've seen the t.v. show the X-Files, if you say you been on this planet your entire life, can you imagine the torture they would unleash on their subjects? Well, if not, you're going to find out right now." He smirked._

_Liz panicked. She couldn't use her powers now or she would expose herself as an alien and she wasn't certain if Max had heard her plea. She could be thirty states away from her friends and family for all she knew. Her visions never gave her the White Room's location for all she knew she could highly probably be in Area 51 just forty miles away from the crash site._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tess sighed. "I suppose this is somehow going to get blamed on me right," she said with a roll of her eyes._

_Isabel glared at Tess' rudeness. "A lot of events can be blamed on you Tess. This could be one of them. I have a quick question for you. How could Khivar be on Antar when he was down here the whole time causing trouble for us? How could he have been up there when he was down here trying to kill Liz because she wouldn't submit to him?"_

_Tess' eyes widened. She didn't count on Khivar being down on Earth continuing to carryout his plan to bring down the Crown of Antar. She had been toiling with other plans on Antar. When tests proved negative alien powers for the baby, she knew it was over to begin with, the baby was human. She was positively angry that the odds stacked in favor of their human DNA. The current King laughed in her face for even thinking about the possibility of passing off a human baby as the heir to the thrown._

"_Liz was right about you the whole time and we just shrugged it off as her being jealous of you. When in fact it was all about you being jealous of what she and Max had," Isabel continued. "Tell us Tess what really happened on Antar to make you want to return to a planet you deemed far less superior than an ancient intergalactic civilization?"_

_Tess just glared back at Isabel. She wasn't about to reveal herself as a liar. She did come to right her wrongs and hopefully redeem herself enough to convince Max to give their relationship another try. She was sorry for mind warping Alex to the point his body and brain couldn't handle it anymore. She was sorry that she killed countless people just to preserve her and her father's plans of revenge against the Royal Antarian Family. "I don't have to explain anything to you."_

_It was Michael's turn to disclose his opinion of Tess. "I never liked you Tess. I never trusted you either. I knew there was something off about you but you were my ticket home, so I pretended to tolerate you. Now I find out the reason why I wanted to go to Antar has been here on Earth the entire time right under my nose. Now a member of my family has gone missing. We have no clue as to where she is and you're worried about yourself. You aren't the only non-human in this room."_

"_I think I know where she is," Tess answered quietly._

_The other three teenagers looked at her with disbelief. "Well…."

* * *

_

Currently on Say What?

Tess led Max, Michael and Isabelle to the site of her reentry to Earth crash. The baby was dropped safely at the Parkers' residence much to the dismay of Nancy and Jeff. They both had bid the teens a safe mission on retrieving their daughter.

"I can't believe this," Isabelle exclaimed. "Liz can't be here. This place isn't supposed to really exist."

Unfortunately to popular theory there really was a top secret, unmarked on any map, military instillation in the middle of the New Mexico desert known to all as Area 51. Rumored to believe Located in the middle of the Arizona Desert, three of the four teens in the car were shell shocked at the turn of events.

"This is where they are keeping her. They more then likely don't know we know about this. They probably think we'd be searching in the Arizona desert. They're also busy trying to investigate the crash site I made on reentry." Tess addressed them honestly.

Max went into reconnaissance mode taking in all possible dangers before leading his troubles to unfathomable battle recon mission. The danger would be unfathomable once inside the instillation.

"Electrified wire," Max murmured. "We'll have to melt the fencing." Then he pointed at the guard towers with swirling lights. "Need to mind warp the guards in those towers and dodge the light streams incase it doesn't work."

"Ok that will get us inside but what about the soldiers inside the facility," Michael asked in a spout of genius.

"That our dear friend is where you are going to come in," Isabelle interjected, "if Nasedo were still around he would say you need to use your shape shifting power."

Michael glared at Isabelle. After learning what Nasedo's role played in to Tess and Khivar's ultimate plans to overthrow the natural Antarian Royal Thrown. "Great just what I did on my rap sheet murder and impersonation of Government Officials," he grumbled.

"Quit the groining and just get going," Tess grumbled.

"Telling the troops orders is my job Tess," Max admonished. "With you two arguing, we're delayed. Every second we're out here, she's in there mostly likely closer to her death."

* * *

Liz was panicking. She had sent her mental message to Max almost an hour and a half ago. She wasn't submitting to Pierce's demands so he gave up left and just came back with a torture specialist.

The specialist took his time in preparing preparation table, taking each torture tool and placing them in meticulous rows on the steel metal table beside the chair Liz was strapped onto with manacles.

"Now," Pierce said slowly as if her hearing was deficient in normal listening. "My friend here is going to dissect you. I know you don't mind. It's not as if your home planet is in existence anyway." He sneered.

"I'm not an alien," Liz protested. "What even makes you think I am?"

Pierce smirked. "Your bio charts are off the graphs," he whispered in her ear. "Now why would that be?"

Liz glared at Pierce as if he were a mad man, "I don't know," she started sarcastically, "Could it be because a top secret government agent is so delusional he thinks I'm an extraterrestrial being and trying to kill me," she voiced louder, "and I'm scared out of my mind or could it be because a psycho mad scientist is about to use his maniacal tool to cut me open!"

She felt Max's presence which was calming her down slightly. She just wished he and the others would find her soon.

"Well, you do have spunk. It's a shame that you're going to have to take one for all humanity." Pierce stated. "Cut her open now," he ordered the scientist. "Take blood and DNA samples. I want to know every single molecule broken down and cataloged." He left the room the way he came and Liz now more then ever feared for her life.

* * *

Tess made quick work of the mind warping government agents and making the scene look innocent enough as not cause a raise out of the guards. Max and Michael knocked out a couple guards and Michael shape shifted into one of them. Isabelle tried dream walking Liz with out a picture or Liz being a sleep.

"She's in a white room," Isabelle relayed to her brother. "It's down that way," she said pointing towards Northwest wing of the military instillation. At this point they were already inside and Michael had gotten them past all critical check points.

The closer to the room they got, all their nerves were rumbled and any sound made them antsy. There always was a slight chance that not everyone fell under Tess' mind warps.

The closer they got to the room the more Max's connection to Liz strengthened. He felt her nervousness, he felt her fear and more then anything he felt her regret. He was going to make sure that once they got her out of there. He was never going to let her out of his sight again.

Michael and Isabelle got to the rooms door first instead of doing a security measure, they both opted for blasting the door down. Tess stood guard outside the door while Max Michael and Isabelle raided the room.

The room and its scene was bleak fear had been etched onto Liz's face, she didn't even flinch from the blast her eyes were trained on the needle the scientist was using. The scientist however dropped the equipment in his hand and began to cower into the corner.

Michael made sure he was pinned to the corner wall as Max and Isabelle made quick work of extracting Liz for the steel examination table. Max gathered her into his arms and ordered Isabelle to get out of the room.

"Michael take care of him," Max ordered. He wasn't one for murder, manslaughter or mayhem but this guy was about to kill his mate and he needed to be taught a lesson. He knew he'd regret it later and they all would be high on the top secret agency target list for the rest of their lives but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Let's go I'm sure there are cameras everywhere and they'll see the extreme differences any second," Tess bellowed.

By the time Tess let out her distress, the scientist was already an unconscious lump on the floor, and the three unscathed hybrids were on there way out the room with one traumatized alien in tow.

With Liz in his arms Max started running towards the way they entered just as guards were waking for their mind warps. "Let's go!" He shouted all the hybrids followed as Tess was retrying to re-establish the mind warps again but by then the damage had already been done. The guards were now open firing upon the five teens. Isabelle and Michael lagged behind to stop as many guards as possible. Only a handful lay unconscious on the floor as they exited the installation.

They managed to get to the jeep unscathed, Max managed to get Liz settled into the front seat as the others settled into the backseats. After all were settled in Max slammed his foot onto the gas, after starting the engine and putting the vehicle in gear, stirring the jeep on to the open road.

During all the commotion Liz managed to slip into a deep sleep, as the others switched from watching her carefully to looking over their shoulder and above their heads to see if they were being followed.

"That was close," Isabelle stated, being the first one to break the uncomfortable silence. Adrenaline was still pumping through all their veins and all she got in return was slight nods of heads. "Do you know what this means?" She asked the others. "This means our lives are in even more jeopardy then they were before."

Max sighed as he looked in the rearview and side view mirrors of the jeep, "We're just going to have to be extremely cautious for now on."

"Easier said then done Max," Tess stated. "I may have been able to provide a few distractions but I doubt their cameras were touched by the cover. We have to go back there and destroy all evidence of us being there."

Max thought about what Tess was suggesting but he couldn't risk their lives anymore tonight. "That's just your adrenaline talking. We need to rest we used our powers a great deal today. We need to recharge."

The rest of the ride back to Roswell was quiet and no one dared break the peace.

* * *

It was close to three a.m. when they all arrived back at Michael's apartment, Max settled Liz on the couch tucking a blanket snuggly around her fetal positioned body and shook his head. Liz didn't deserve this. She had only wanted to be honest with her friends and it made her the primary target in their group.

He made himself comfortable on the floor near the couch she was resting on and made sure everyone else was settled in for the night before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Two hours later Tess was up, she had made up her mind, she was going to destroy the secret base whether the others approved or not. She needed help though and she could only think of one person to ask.

Silently walking around Max and trying to wake Liz up without waking up her King, Tess reached over and gently shook Liz awake. When Liz woke Tess put a finger to her lip as if to say don't say a word. Then she motioned Liz to follow her.

They were outside Michael's apartment before either spoke. "I've got to do something Liz and I need your help. I know we have never gotten along but this is something I have to do to make amends for my wrong doings."

Liz looked at Tess for the first time in both of their two lives as a person who made mistakes like everyone else. Someone who needed forgiveness just as much as the next person, "Why do you need my help?" She asked slightly confused about why Tess couldn't have asked one of the others from the other worldly home.

"I need you to drive me back to the base. I have some unfinished business there. I don't want to do it alone either." Tess stated with genuine fear in her eyes.

Liz didn't know why but she some how related herself to Tess. "Ok Tess, I'll come along." The two young women took Max's jeep and started back into the desert to the military installation.

They parked on the outer perimeter. Liz shut down the jeep looked over her shoulder and Tess and the looming building, that only hours ago was going to be the last thing she ever saw alive. Somewhere deep down she knew Tess was going on a suicide mission, that this was the last time any one of her friends and family would ever see Tess again.

"Please do me a favor Liz," Tess said as she looked out the window to what would be in just a few short minutes her final resting place. "Tell Lucas I love him. Tell everyone I'm really sorry for everything. I never imagined everything would get so out of hand. I also just want to say I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you in this life and the last life."

"I forgive you Tess. I tell Lucas all about his brave, honorable and courageous mother. I'll let everyone know you were truly sorry. I'm sorry too for not seeing you as a person with feelings. I'm sorry for making you feel as if you didn't belong with us or apart of our group. You'll stay in my heart Tess as someone who may have had the worst of intentions in the beginning but the best in the end."

Tears were rolling down both girls eyes as Tess started exiting the car. Liz couldn't help watch Tess take her death march towards the installations main building. She watched as Tess melted a hole into the barbed wire fencing and run the quarter mile from the fence to the building. A few sort minutes later Liz saw the whole building explode and go into flames, a burst of sorrow filled her.

"Good bye Tess," she whispered. She wiped her tears from her eyes, started the jeep and started speeding away back to Roswell and to her family. She would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning but right now she needed to mourn the loss of her mortal enemy just recently turned good friend. "I will keep my promise. You have my word," she murmured.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Tess. I tried to keep it as much as I could to go along with the actually story line from the t.v. show. Not to worry this isn't the end of Say What? I plan on continuing the story so more.**


	15. Strategizing

Say What?

**Author:** Lexie M

**Category:** Sci Fi/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Although I probably would be extremely wealthy by now if I did, but sadly I don't own them, and I don't claim to own them. This is fiction and I am not making any profit out of this at all.

**Pairing**: M/L

**Summary:** The pod squad and their human counterparts find out some disturbing news. How will it change the balance of their world as they know it?

**Warning:** AU. The Parkers are aliens as well from the same planet as the Pod Squad. The Timeline is also a bit scrambled in accordance to the show to make the story flow.

**A/N;** Ok First let me say thank you to my reviewers. 2nd, I want to say Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last real update. I also know this is short it's better than nothing right? Also forgive me for the Xs the line breaker option isn't working on my browser this week.

_**Recap: **__Previously on Say What?_

"_Please do me a favor Liz," Tess said as she looked out the window to what would be in just a few short minutes her final resting place. "Tell Lucas I love him. Tell everyone I'm really sorry for everything. I never imagined everything would get so out of hand. I also just want to say I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you in this life and the last life."_

"_I forgive you Tess. I tell Lucas all about his brave, honorable and courageous mother. I'll let everyone know you were truly sorry. I'm sorry too for not seeing you as a person with feelings. I'm sorry for making you feel as if you didn't belong with us or apart of our group. You'll stay in my heart Tess as someone who may have had the worst of intentions in the beginning but the best in the end."_

_Tears were rolling down both girls eyes as Tess started exiting the car. Liz couldn't help watch Tess take her death march towards the installations main building. She watched as Tess melted a hole into the barbed wire fencing and run the quarter mile from the fence to the building. A few sort minutes later Liz saw the whole building explode and go into flames; a burst of sorrow filled her._

"_Good bye Tess," she whispered. She wiped her tears from her eyes, started the jeep and started speeding away back to Roswell and to her family. She would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning but right now she needed to mourn the loss of her mortal enemy just recently turned good friend. "I will keep my promise. You have my word," she murmured._

**XXX**

**Now on Say What?**

**XXX**

Max had felt Liz leave the area surrounding Michael's apartment. He wanted to desperately follow her because only the heavens knew if anything else happened to her, he'd be on the war path.

He just couldn't fathom how closely guarded she was of her own secret but then suddenly become more of a liability than she had been in the past.

He got up silently and went around doing a head count. Liz hadn't been the only one missing from the apartment. Tess wasn't around either. He immediately went into heightened security mode, fearing the worst.

Over an hour and forty-five minutes later, Max was sitting in the dark as the front door slowly creaked open. He heard the intruder trying to walk as softly into the apartment as they could just as he was about to put a ward up, he felt the familiar connection he and Liz shared. He sighed in relief and quickly settled into the position he was in before she had left.

Morning arrived too early for the sleeping human hybrids. Each slowly and quietly rose from their slumber trying to determine whether or not the events of the previous evening had occurred.

Michael looked around the area of his living room and noticed that Tess was missing. Normally he wouldn't worry about what the young woman did but since they all just rescued Liz from the White Room her disappearance was suspicious. He really didn't trust the female but she had been pivotal in their quest for knowledge. "Where's Tess?"

Liz was sitting at her brother's breakfast bar, sipping coffee from a mug, her back to the rest of her messed up family. "She's gone." She replied to the aforementioned question in a soft voice. "She won't be coming back." She finished with some finality.

"What do you mean she's gone and won't be coming back," Isabel asked somewhat hysterically.

Maria had decided to walk in during the pause. "Ok so you all go Houdini on me last night and now it feels as if you're at each other's throats. What's going on?"

"Tess is missing and my dear old baby sister here is about to explain why?" Michael supplied as he walked up to Maria, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

Maria looked at her best friend's back. Liz hadn't turned around yet. She had stayed awake since returning last night. She had laid down next to Max who had instantly wrapped himself around her in his sleep. She just stared at the ceiling wondering how she'd explain Tess' disappearance until sunrise. She hadn't been able to stand staying in bed and being wrapped in Max's arms after breaking his command. She had been tinkering around the kitchen when the rest of the Royal Family rose from their slumber.

Liz turned around in her seat and looked at the expectant faces staring back at her. "She woke me up last night and asked me to take her back to the Base."

Max who had remained silent through out the who scenario broke his silence, "I thought I made it clear. No one was to go back there." He said in a neutral voice.

Liz shrugged. "She left something back there that could have compromised your whole purpose of coming to get me."

"You're lying," Max said calmly as he stood up from sitting on the couch and walked over to Liz. He cradled her chin in the palm of his hand, looking into her eyes to search the truth.

Liz put up a mental block against Max's searching gaze. "Maybe, maybe not. She told me to say she was sorry for all the trouble she has caused us all and to tell Lucas she loved him."

"We're going back to that Base and get her," Isabel stated.

Liz shook her head. Max was still cradling her chin. His stare now blank.

"We can't go back," Liz stated. Just as she was about to continue a news bulletin came on to the television.

_We interrupt this program for a special report. In the middle of the Arizona desert during the early hours of the morning an unidentified land mass exploded in the area behind. It is unknown whether or not the explosion was due to dynamite, gas line or arson. The area was known for having gas pockets hidden in underground caverns. No casualties were reported. These images were taken by aerial surveillance cameras from a satellite owned by NASA. We will keep the public updated on the findings of this spontaneous explosion, live from the Desert for NBC news I'm Wanda Hunter._

"She destroyed the Base," Maria asked astounded.

"Not only the base I imagine," Max stated while still trying to scan Liz's head. "She sacrificed herself in the process. It was a suicide mission."

Liz finally managed to shake herself out of Max's grasp and stood up walking away from the breakfast bar.

"You let her go on a suicide mission? How could you do that?" Isabel asked now full of compassion for the person who caused her life so much misery for the last two years.

"It was her why of fixing her past deeds," Liz explained. "She knew we wouldn't have trusted her anymore and she wanted to repent for her crimes."

"By leaving her child without a mother," Max asked with a tight control he hadn't know he was holding.

**XXX**

Special Agent in Charge Wilson kept watching the surveillance images and slammed his fists down on to the console in frustration. "How the hell did we let these aliens slip through our fingers. They were with in our grasps!" He yelled at the surrounding Special Unit members.

He pointed to the people sneaking into the now defunct Area 51. Four images melting through the electrified fence and infiltrating the Top Secret Base Area 51. "If Pierce were alive I would kill him myself. He let his arrogance get in the way."

"I want a team to investigate the area, cities and towns surrounding that base. They're still around. I don't care about tests. I want them terminated."

"Sir we've been hunting these aliens for over forty years. Don't you think that we should put our efforts towards another effort? They have out smarted our advances for the past three years and these are just the teenagers. This one here," Special Agent Elk pointed to a picture of subject number 1947-05 better known as Liz Parker. "She's more elusive then anything we've ever encountered and she is linked to this one 1947-01," he pointed to a picture of Max. "He seems to be the leader of the group. The two together are vulnerable yet unbeatable. And 1947-02 and 1947-03 complete what we can only assume to be a Dynasty considering that it appears that a specific group of mercenaries were targeting them as well. We can only assume that they too were aliens. These four and the one who blew up the Base they all have powers that could be useful to arm Earth with new weapons. Do you really want to be responsible for an intergalactic war?"

"I gave you orders which come down from the President himself. You assume that their planet still exists and I'm not going to waste my time with probabilities. Get your Squad and get them. We attack on Graduation."

**XXX**

Liz only looked at Max in disbelief. She shook her head of any negative thoughts and just smiled showing her amazement. "I spent six months helping you track Tess and Lucas down because you had a hunch they both were on Earth. I did all this because I love you and you think Tess left Lucas behind with out some kind of mother. Why do you think she asked me to escort her back to the base?"

Max looked into Liz's eyes again to scan her memories. Once again he was met with a steel wall.

"Stop trying to read me. You won't get through!" She ordered.

Michael smirked at the scene before him. Isabel and Maria just stared in amazement. Max looked put off. "How did you know I'm trying to read you?" Max demanded. He only ever thought that they could connect with mental visions with kissing or sex.

"I find that I'm starting to regain full control of my extra talents. Now I can't explain all her actions so stop thinking I can answer all these demeaning questions. She was sorry she took a desperate measure, and made her penance end of discussion." She grabbed her jacket and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Michael demanded after he observed Max was dumbfounded by Liz's bold confrontation.

"I'm going home. Mom and Dad must be worried about me." She thought about walking but had a feeling the house was under surveillance. "You guys need to stay inside. We're under surveillance again. I'm going home by different means."

She put on her coat, closed her eyes and concentrated on going home in her head. She dematerialized in front of everyone.

"Wow that makes a lot of things clear," Maria stated. "I always wondered how she was always at one place in a second and gone the next."

"Maria focus," Isabel demanded rolling her eyes, "Liz stated we were under surveillance again. We need to find out what."

Max scratched his head, "She was blocking me." He stated in a moment of immaturity. "I can't believe she was blocking me."

Michael walked up to Max and smacked him hard on the back of his head. "Max focus. I'm going to look out the window and see what kind of surveillance is out there."

**XXX**

Liz materialized in her family living room to see her parents both with there hands on their hips and arched eyebrows.

It certainly wasn't a homecoming she was expecting.

"Isn't it great Jeff. She's finally retained her ability to teleport. Maybe she can start using her telepathy to let us know she's alright." Nancy stated in an annoyed tone.

Jeff just stayed quiet not wanting to have his wife's wrath turned towards him.

"Maybe we need to lock her in a White Room again and have a mad scientist attempt to dissect her and maybe she can once again blow up Top Secret Military Instillations."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Mom I didn't blow up 51." She countered in a bored tone.

"Really so who did Elizabeth because not that many people have that capability. Not Zan Vilandra or Rath," Nancy yelled.

It wasn't good when Nancy Parker started to use Antarian names. She was only grateful that her mom called her by her human birth name.

"We get saddled with Zan's bastard son and no one has the decency to call and say you were safe and sound. How the hell do you expect us to be your protectors if you don't fill us in?" Nancy screeched.

The sound woke up Lucas who was settled into a Moses Basket that lay in front of the fireplace. Liz quietly walked over to the infant and gently picked him up instantly bouncing him until he settled.

"Mom we were all tired. Most of us stayed at Michael's apartment. I swear I didn't blow up 51. It was Tess," she whispered while covering Lucas' ears. She somehow knew that the infant would understand what she was saying about his mother.

"Why would Ava…I'm mean Tess do such an honorable thing." Jeff Parker spoke up. He couldn't have Nancy's hysteria fill the room anymore.

Liz shook her head. "I really don't understand it myself but she and I came to an understanding before she went through her death march."

"The Government is now going to step up their measures to get all of you. They'll want to exterminate you. It'll make living here more dangerous then ever before. Now that the Granolith is destroyed we have no way of guaranteeing we will ever get back to Antar." Jeff reasoned. He didn't like talking doom and gloom but it seemed that the Government's neck breathing is going to be harder then ever.

Liz smiled. "I know. I sensed a surveillance team outside Michael's apartment."

"Hence the teleporting," Nancy concluded. "You just left them to deal with the surveillance. Why?"

"Max basically accused me of killing Tess. He basically said that Tess left Lucas to his own devices. It hurt because I know deep in my heart that Tess wouldn't really trust anyone but me to be a mother to this little cherub," Liz said looking down at the now sleeping Lucas in her arms as she lightly swiped his bangs off his forehead. "We had an understanding and I realized that she really only wanted someone to love her. That person was Max I think she finally realized he would never return her love. I'm sorry it took her two lifetimes."

Nancy smiled at her daughter. "As much as I don't like you using the selfish card. I'm sorry your feelings were hurt. Your love triangle has been happening for a better part of seventy years altogether. She achieved what you never have in the past two lifetimes," she said sympathetically. "She managed to have Zan/Max's child and I know that stings. It takes a strong person to step up and take parental responsibility for another person's child especially when that person went out of their way to make your life miserable."

Tears were welling in Liz's eyes. She didn't understand these latent emotions. She wanted to be relieved that Tess would never harm her again but at the same time she felt sorry for Tess' loss of life.

"You need to go back to Michael's and you need to figure out how to deflect the Special Agents for the time being," Jeff added to his wife's monologue. "We'll watch Lucas for a little while longer. Combat strategizing sessions are no place for children. You're so young and I'm sorry we can't help you out of this. But you know we won't let any extreme harm come your way. I know you're grieving for Tess and we all know she wouldn't want your pity. Tess was strong and you are strong. Annihilate these Agents it's you or them and I'm not about to have vigilantes take all of our lives again."

Liz nodded, even if the scene seemed somewhat uncaring, she knew that her survival as well as the rest of her "family's" survival was of the utmost importance. "You're right," she kissed Lucas' forehead and whispered into the infant's ear, "Your Mommy loved you very much, so much that she sacrificed her life to protect you. I'm going to make sure that your Daddy and I carry on her legacy for you."

She handed Lucas back into her mother's arms, stepped back, closed her eyes and concentrated on Michael's apartment as her final destination. She dematerialized within seconds of her eyes closing.

"Look they're out there and we're in here. We have to show them we're not afraid," Michael argued to Max.

"Show who we're not afraid of what," Liz asked as soon as she got her bearings as she rematerialized in Michael's living room causing both Maria and Isabel to shriek in shock.

"You need to give warning when you do that," Maria demanded impractically, her hand covering her chest to try and tame her pounding heart.

Isabel looked ready to vaporize Liz, Michael and Max seemed to share Isabel's idea.

"Whoa guys, relax." Liz stated putting her hands up in surrender. She maneuvered herself to the window to see what they were all talking about. She smirked when she saw two government officials sitting in a black tinted window Mercury Grand Marquis. "Well what do you know. I was right."

"Stop gloating what are we going to do?" Isabel asked in an irritable tone. She was pacing back and forth

Kyle had decided to walk into the apartment while Isabel was in mid pace. "What's with her?" He asked no one in general hoping for the random answer.

Maria had her arms crossed over her chest shaking her head while putting her hands up in protest, "Didn't you see the G-Men in that black sedan parked outside on the curb," she answered indignantly.

Kyle shook his head back at the blonde. "I saw a black sedan. I didn't look inside. We don't always have to be paranoid every second of everyday Maria. The person or persons in that car could be waiting for someone who's late," he answered naïvely.

The room was silent after Kyle's naïve answer. "Ok no I'm in the shunned club. What's going on?"

Michael crossed his arms which he usually did when it came to his dealing with Kyle. He arched an eyebrow and said. "My sister has her abilities back. She sensed the G-Men outside before she conveniently dematerialized herself out of my apartment to her house and rematerialized just a minute before you got here. Using the untypical trait of gloating, she looked out the window and said she was right! Now we need to figure out what to do about them."

The last statement made the room go silent.


End file.
